Night Rhapsody
by eL-ch4n
Summary: 2155. Manusia bukan lagi makhluk yang menguasai bumi. Sekarang, eksistensi manusia perlahan mulai lenyap dari muka bumi digantikan oleh manusia yang lebih berkembang, coordinator. Ketika akhirnya manusia memutuskan untuk melawan, semuanya berubah. AU AC
1. 1st Night

A/N : Hello semuanya, ini pertama kali eL bikin fanfic GS dalam bahasa asli eL. Semoga semuanya suka ya. Pairingnya tentu saja ASUCAGA, tapi kali ini eL mau bikin tidak fokus ama Romance saja. Oke. Langsung ke cerita ya ^^

**Warning** : Kemungkinan ada terjadi sedikit kekeliruan, biar bagaimanapun ini adalah fanfic. Lalu, eL juga memakai beberapa istilah yang ada di GS agar minnasan tidak bingung dan lebih mudah mengerti ^^ Terus, mungkin minna-san bakal mikir mestinya dia ini kan 'ini' tapi kok eL bikin jadi 'itu'. Itu terpaksa eL lakukan kalau tidak eL akan kekurangan karakter dan eL amat sangat tidak suka bikin OC kecuali terpaksa. SO, enjoy reading ^^

* * *

2155.

Tahun di mana manusia bukanlah satu-satunya makhluk penguasa bumi. Tahun di mana eksistensi manusia perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang dari muka bumi. Semua bermula dari kegoisan manusia yang menginginkan lebih hingga akhirnya terjadilah kekacauan ini. Hingga akhirnya, eksistensi manusia mulai digantikan dengan makhluk yang jauh lebih kuat, lebih pintar, lebih bisa segalanya dari manusia.

**Coordinator**

**

* * *

**

.

**Night Rhapsody **

**eL-ch4n**

'**1st Night'**

**.**

_Earth, Japan, 1600 hours_

"Apa kau lihat dia?" tanya salah seorang dari kumpulan berjubah hijau itu. Sekelompok orang yang memakai jubah hijau menandakan mereka adalah _coordinator_ yang berada di bahwa organisasi ZAFT (Zociac Alliance of Freedom Treaty). Karena warna seragam mereka hijau mendakan bahwa mereka hanya _coordinator_ tingkatan biasa atau umum. Di tangan kelima orang tersebut masing-masing terdapat sebuah sejenis senapan yang tidak berisi peluru yang bisa melukai orang, melainkan hanya membuat orang itu lumpuh sesaat. Entah siapa yang dikejar orang tersebut, mereka tidak bermaksud untuk membunuhnya.

Salah seorang dari mereka menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Terlihat bahwa pemimpin kelompok itu sepertinya frustasi, tapi dia tetap berusaha untuk tidak panik. "Ya sudah, coba kalian cari ke arah sana. Aku dan Micael akan mencari ke arah sebelah sini. Kita harus bergegas. Belum pernah ada seorang _**Natural**_ yang keluar dari tempat ini dan kita tidak boleh membiarkan hal itu terjadi." Keempat orang lainnya mengangguk dan segera bergegas pergi ke arah yang ditentukan oleh pimpinan tersebut.

Jika saja mereka lebih memperhatikan dengan seksama, mereka seharusnya menyadari bahwa di samping tempat sampah di mana mereka berkumpul tadi, sosok seorang _lelaki_ yang memakai topi berwarna cokelat sehingga wajahnya tidak begitu terlihat dan hanya menampakkan sedikit dari rambutnya yang berwarna pirang tersebut. Orang itu sedang memeluk erat sesuatu yang sepertinya sebuah makanan. Dia membetulkan topinya yang sepertinya sudah mulai longgar itu. Mata _amber_nya diliputi rasa amarah karena ketidakberdayaan dan keberanian untuk kembali ke tempatnya. Sebuah senyuman sinis terpasang di wajahnya yang manis itu. "Huh, mana mau aku tertangkap oleh _coordinator_ sialan itu."Dengan bermodalkan keberanian (atau nekad) dia berlari secepat yang dia bisa untuk tidak bertemu pandang dengan sekelompok orang tersebut.

Bukan saja cepat, tapi dia juga sangat cekatan. Dengan mudah, dia melewati tempat-tempat yang dipasangi jebakan yang mungkin dianggap oleh para _coordinator_ itu hanya merekalah yang bisa melewatinya, tapi mereka salah. Dia sudah melatih dirinya demi hari ini. Setidaknya, latihannya tidak sia-sia.

Setelah berhasil melompati pagar berduri itu, dia mengatur nafasnya perlahan. Bukan berarti setelah melewati tempat terkutuk itu, dia bisa tenang. Justru masalahnya akan dimulai setelah ini. Benar saja. Tak lama kemudian bunyi alarm terdengar, tanda penyusup memasuki tempat itu. Segera semua pasukan yang berada di tempat itu segera keluar untuk menangkap sang penyusup yang adalah seorang _Natural_.

Dia memberi salam dengan menurunkan topinya untuk menutup mukanya, lalu dengan segera dia berlari sekencang-kencangnya bersama dengan angin yang berhembus untuk kembali ke rumahnya, ya tempat di mana dia bisa merasa tenang. **Archangel**.

.

.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Seorang pemuda dengan rambut berwarna platinum memakai jubah yang sama dengan para prajurit tadi, hanya saja punya dia berwarna merah, melempar laporan yang baru saja dia terima ke atas meja. Terlihat bahwa dia sangat tidak suka dengan laporang yang baru saja dia terima. Bagaimana tidak? Belum pernah sekalipun dalam pengawasannya, seorang Natural bisa melewati keamanan ZAFT tanpa ketahuan! Kalau masuk untuk menyelip, itu bukan kali pertama, tapi bahkan sampai lolos dan berhasil keluar dengan membawa beberapa persediaan makanan yang ada tidak pernah terjadi. Tidak, apalagi di dalam pengawasannya. Mata birunya menyapu kepada kelima prajurit yang tadi bertugas. Amarah jelas terpancar di dalamnya. "Apa kalian semua tiba-tiba saja menjadi bisu? Sekali lagi aku tanya, apa maksudnya ini?" Kelima orang itu terlihat gemetar. Tidak ada satu orangpun di antara mereka yang berani membuka mulutnya dan ini hanya membuat pemuda berambut platinum itu tambah kesal.

Baru saja dia hendak memarahi mereka, seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan kulit tan yang sedikit gelap yang berada di ruangan itu juga segera menghampiri pemuda pertama tadi. "Sudah, sudah, **Yzak**. Tidak ada gunanya kau memarahi mereka seperti itu. Yang terjadi, toh, sudah terjadi. Kau jangan menghabiskan energimu seperti itu."

Pemuda bernama Yzak itu hanya menatap tajam ke arah pemuda berambut pirang itu. Tak lama Yzakpun membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap pemuda berkulit gelap itu. "Dengar, **Dearkka**. Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang menggantikan cecunguk itu menyelesaikan masalah ini? Aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya bukan?" Dearkka hanya menyengir membuat Yzak menghela nafas.

Tiba-tiba saja, pintupun terbuka dengan keras. Seorang lelaki dengan rambutnya yang pirang panjang dan memakai topeng terlihat memasuki ruangan itu dengan tenang. Yzak yang tadinya amarah sudah mencapai puncak tiba-tiba saja menegang karena kehadiran lelaki itu. Sepertinya lelaki itu adalah pimpinannya.

"Aku mendengar kabar bahwa seorang _natural_ berhasil keluar dari tempat ini **hidup-hidup**. Apakah itu benar?" tanyanya dengan datar, tapi Yzak tahu bahwa lelaki itu sedang marah.

Yzak hanya bisa mengangguk kesal. Semua ini karena kesalahan anak buahnya, tapi biar bagaimanapun dia juga salah karena tidak bisa mengatur anak buahnya dengan baik. "Aku mengerti." jawab lelaki itu sambil mengangguk pelan. Yzak mengerti apa maksudnya dan dia hanya bisa mengepalkan tangan karena kesal. "Baiklah, ini menandakan bahwa para _natural_ itu sudah mulai berani bertindak. Kita harus bisa meningkatkan tingkat keamanan kita. Yzak, aku percayakan itu kepadamu. Kau tentu tidak akan mengecewakanku lagi, bukan?" Yzak menundukkan kepalanya dengan segera seperti mengucapkan terima kasih kepada lelaki itu. "Bagus. Dan untuk kali ini, aku mau kau bertanggung jawab dengan menemukan siapa _natural _yang berhasil lolos itu. Tangkap dan bawa dia ke sini, hidup-hidup!"

.

.

Kekacauan terlihat di mana-mana. Gedung-gedung tinggi di beberapa tempat terlihat hancur, orang-orang sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Mungkin bersembunyi untuk mencari tempat yang aman, atau mungkin sudah ikut 'dihancurkan'. Kelaparan tentunya sudah menjadi teman sehari-hari bagi mereka yang selamat. Manusia sekarang bukanlah makhluk tertinggi yang pernah ada. Sekarang mereka dibayang-bayangi ketakutan akan eksistensi makhluk yang diciptakan karena keegoisan mereka sendiri, _Coordinator_.

Semua bermula dari keinginan para ilmuwan untuk menciptakan manusia dengan kekuatan yang lebih. Itulah asal mula _coordinator terbentuk_. Embrio dari ibu yang hamil diambil dan disuntikkan gen yang sudah dibuat oleh para ilmuwan tersebut, lalu kemudian dimasukkan kembali ke rahim ibunya dan kemudian lahirlah _coordinator_. _Coordinator_ yang menikah dengan manusia normal akan tetap membawa gen _coordinator_ terus sampai ke generasi berikutnya. Generasi berikutnya akan dikatakan sebagai _coordinator second generation_ dan seterusnya hingga akhirnya yang tersisa adalah pernikahan antar _coordinator_ yang menyebabkan suntikan gen sudah tidak diperlukan lagi dan eksistensi manusia perlahan demi perlahan mulai menghilang.

Mulanya para _coordinator_ hidup dengan tenang bersama dengan manusia, tapi kian lama _coordinator_ yang secara teori jauh lebih pintar dari manusia memulai sebuah pemikiran baru, yaitu untuk menyingkirkan para manusia biasa dan mengubah mereka menjadi _coordinator _juga. Ada yang setuju dan tentunya ada yang menentang. Para manusia yang menentang inilah yang kemudian disebut dengan _**Natural**_. Sementara para _coordinator_ hidup di tempat yang aman dan jauh dari bahaya, para _natural_ ini harus berjuang untuk hidup. Untuk melewati satu hari saja sudah seperti melewati satu tahun bagi mereka. Tapi, mereka percaya satu saat hal ini bisa berubah. Setidaknya, mereka percaya dengan satu _harapan_ bahwa manusia dan _coordinator_ bisa hidup berdampingan kembali.

Karena harapan itulah _**Archangel**_ dibentuk. Mereka mengumpulkan para _natural_ yang masih ada di seluruh tempat. Sekarang mereka berkumpul di Jepang untuk mengumpulkan beberapa _natural_ yang diyakini masih ada di tempat itu. Mereka selalu berpindah-pindah agar tidak ketahuan dan di tiap tempat yang mereka datangi, ada cabang _natural_ yang berhasil bertahan dari serangan para _coordinator_.

Jika ditanya, bagaimana cara membedakan _coordinator_ dengan _natural_, hal yang mudah terlihat adalah warna rambut mereka yang terlalu mencolok. Para _coordinator_ yang merupakan gen buatan, memiliki warna rambut yang unik seperti biru, hijau, dan lainnya. Akan tetapi, itu bukan hal yang pasti karena ada juga _coordinator_ yang memiliki warna rambut yang biasa seperti pirang atau hitam. Sehingga akhirnya, yang bisa dijadikan perbedaan adalah _barcode_ yang tertempel di pergelangan tangan _coordinator_. _Barcode_ itu seperti GPS yang bisa memberikan petunjuk keberadaan pemilik _barcode_ tersebut dan _barcode_tersebut bisa hilang jika orang tersebut kehilangan kekuatannya atau meninggal.

Sekarang, ayo kita ikuti ke mana orang yang berhasil keluar dari tempat ZAFT itu hidup-hidup pergi. Dia bersembunyi di puing-puing reruntuhan gedung dan berjalan masuk ke arah lorong kecil yang ada di depannya. Sesekali melirik ke arah belakang, dia berjalan sambil memeluk erat cadangan makanannya itu. Lorong itu menuju jalan buntu, tapi orang itu kemudian menempelkan matanya ke arah kanan dinding tersebut dan segera sebuah pintu terbuka menuju ke tempat yang disebut rumahnya.

Ketika pintu tertutup dan menampakkan dinding jalan buntu itu, di tempat di mana mata orang itu diletakkan, masih terlihat berkedap-kedip menampilkan sebuah tulisan dan wajah orang itu. Seorang gadis berambut pirang sebahu dengan mata amber yang memakai t-shirt berwarna merah sama seperti yang dia pakai tadi. Di sebelahnya tertulis namanya.

**Cagalli Yula Attha**

**Natural**

**Id Confirm**

**.**

**.**

"Kau lama sekali, Cagalli." Seorang gadis berambut cokelat segera menghampiri gadis yang terlihat seperti lelaki itu dan memeluknya hingga gadis itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan hampir saja menjatuhkan makanan yang susah payah didapatkannya. Topinya terlempar ke bawah dan menampilkan rambutnya yang seperti matahari itu membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang gadis kali ini.

Cagalli, nama gadis itu, tersenyum lembut kemudian perlahan mencoba melepas pelukan gadis itu. "Aduh, Milly. Aku hanya pergi selama 30 menit saja. Bukankah aku diberi waktu selama 1 jam."

Gadis yang bernama Milly atau nama lengkapnya **Mirrialia Haww **itu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Cagalli dengan tatapan sedih. "Tetap saja kita tidak bisa tahu apa yang terjadi Cagalli."

"Sudahlah, Milly. Yang penting Cagalli sudah kembali. Bukankah itu yang terpenting?" Seorang wanita yang lain memakai sebuah seragam berwarna putih itu ikut menghampiri Cagalli. Dia tersenyum lembut ke arah Cagalli dan membelai rambutnya dengan lembut. "Kau nekad sekali Cagalli. Hampir saja kau tertangkap."

Cagalli hanya menyengir. "Yang penting aku tidak kenapa-kenapa. Terkadang aku ingin mematahkan hidung para _coordinator_ tersebut yang selalu menganggap remeh _natural_. Apa salahnya menjadi seorang _natural_? Setidaknya, kita masih punya hati, tidak seperti mereka!" gerutunya pelan. "Oh, hampir lupa. Ini makanannya." Dia menyerahkan bahan makanan yang berhasil dia dapatkan itu ke Mirrialia karena Mirrialia sudah seperti koki di tempat itu. Dengan bahan makanan yang baru saja didapatkan Cagalli, setidaknya mereka bisa bertahan di tempat itu selama 50 jam lagi.

Wajah wanita itu kembali serius. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan _chip_ itu?" Cagalli mengangguk kemudian merogoh saku celananya dan menyerahkan sebuah _microchip_ yang kecil itu kepada wanita tersebut. Mirrialia hanya bisa tersenyum lembut melihat temannya kembali dengan selamat. Yah, setidaknya dia akan memasak makanan yang enak demi usaha yang dilakukan Cagalli untuk mereka.

"Hanya saja, Ramius." ujar Cagalli pelan. "Akan lebih baik kalau kita tidak membukanya di tempat ini. Sepertinya tak lama mereka akan menemukan tempat ini."

Wanita yang bernama Ramius itu mengangguk dengan pelan. "Tenang saja, segera setelah **Andrew **menyelesaikan _transporter_ tersebut, kita pergi ke tempat lain."

"Dan itu akan terjadi selama 10 jam lagi, kalau saja kau tidak mengangguku dengan acara nekadmu tadi, Cagalli." Lelaki yang memiliki bekas luka di mata kirinya sehingga mata kirinya tidak bisa melihat itu, baru saja keluar dari sebuah ruangan dan bergabung dengan Cagalli dan yang lainnya. Dia sedang mengelap tangannya yang sepertinya kotor karena pekerjaannya yang menyelesaikan mesin tersebut. Lelaki yang bernama lengkap **Andrew Waltfeld** itu adalah salah seorang teknisi di tempat itu. Juga sudah bukan rahasia umum lagi kalau dia dan Ramius adalah pasangan kekasih.

Cagalli memasang muka cemberut. "Hei, aku kan hanya melakukannya karena kalian bilang kalian kelaparan dan hei! Aku juga mengambil _chip_ yang diminta. Setidaknya, aku tidak gila untuk melawan para _coordinator_ itu dengan tangan kosong." Andrew hanya menyengir mendengar pernyataan Cagalli. Dia segera menghampiri gadis berambut pirang itu dan mengacak-acak rambutnya seperti yang dilakukan seorang ayah pada anaknya tanda bahwa dia telah mengerjakan hal yang baik.

"Oh ya, aku baru ingat. Bagaimana dengan orang yang kutemukan bersama **Sai** kemarin malam?" Tiba-tiba dalam pikiran Cagalli terlintas wajah pemuda yang ditemukannya tergeletak di dekat markas mereka ketika dia sedang keluar bersama Sai untuk mengamati keadaan sekitar. Mulanya, Cagalli ragu apakah dia adalah _coordinator_ atau bukan, tapi melihat tidak ada _barcode_ dan rambut lelaki itu yang terlihat 'normal' maka Cagalli memutuskan untuk membawanya ke markas, walau sempat ditentang oleh Sai, tapi lelaki itu tahu bahwa sekali Cagalli memutuskan sesuatu, dia tidak bisa diganggu. Andrew hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda bahwa lelaki itu belum menunjukkan perubahan.

Entah kenapa, sejak pertama kali melihat lelaki itu, Cagalli merasakan sebuah aura familiar yang dipancarkan pemuda tersebut. Pemuda itu cukup manis, menurut Cagalli, dengan rambutnya yang cokelat terang itu dan tubuh yang cukup terlatih itu, Cagalli yakin bahwa gadis manapun pasti akan bisa jatuh ke dalam pelukan pemuda tersebut. Cagalli mengangguk tanda mengerti kemudian memutuskan untuk meninggalkan semuanya dan menuju ke kamar di mana pemuda itu berada. Pemuda itu terbaring di atas kasur berwarna putih dengan tangannya diberi infus yang membuatnya untuk bisa bertahan. Cagalli mendekati lelaki itu dengan perlahan dan duduk di kursi yang terletak di samping tempat tidur tersebut. Dengan mata yang lembut Cagalli menatap pemuda tersebut dan perlahan, dia menggenggam tangan pemuda itu dengan kedua tangannya seperti sedang berdoa. Sepertinya apapun doa yang diucapkannya dalam hati, hal itu tampaknya terkabul karena pemuda itu perlahan sadar dan membuka matanya dengan perlahan menampakan warna _amethyst_ terindah yang pernah dilihat Cagalli.

.

_Who are you stranger? Are you friend or foe?_

_._


	2. 2nd Night

Minna, eL senang sekali mendapat review dari kalian. eL sudah membalas semua yang ada accountnya, untuk yang _anonymous_, eL mau membalasnya di sini.

**Ka : **Yap, bukan sepertinya, memang rencananya eL mau bikin banyak action gitu soalny eL juga mau belajar untuk bikin fanfic action, mohon bantuannya ya..hehe..  
Lho, emang Ka pikirnya laki-laki itu siapa? :P Sep, pasti ada..tenang saja, ditunggu ya

eL mau ngucapin arigatou kepada **ofiai17, Ritsu-ken, Aihsire Atha, Hiru-chan, **dan **Ka**. Makasih buat reviewnya ya ^^ Sori, kalo chappie ini kykny singkat. eL janji chptr berikutnya akan lebih panjang Ditunggu reviewnya ya ^^

Theme Song : **Fields of Hope** -Tanaka Rie

* * *

Manusia.

Makhluk yang sungguh egois. Menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih tanpa mengetahui batasan yang dimilikinya. Ketika mereka mencoba untuk menjadi 'tuhan', mereka akhirnya dijatuhkan oleh 'ciptaan' mereka sendiri. Mungkin, hal ini terjadi untuk mengingatkan mereka akan perlakuan mereka akan Penciptanya.

Sepertinya, di antara lautan manusia tersebut, ada yang menyadari 'kebodohan' manusia yang satu ini, hingga akhirnya dia menciptakan seorang 'penyelamat' yang akan membawa kedamaian bagi kedua belah pihak.

Meskipun...

Dia harus mengorbankan darah dagingnya sendiri.

.

**Night Rhapsody**

**eL-ch4n**

'**2nd Night'**

**.**

Cagalli mengamati pemuda berambut pirang berkacamata itu dengan seksama. Pemuda yang bernama lengkap **Sai Argyle** itu bertugas sebagai seorang dokter di Archangel. Dengan hati-hati, dia memeriksa denyut jantung pemuda yang masih terbaring di tempat tidur tersebut.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Sai?" tanya Cagalli dengan nada khawatir. Begitu dia melihat pemuda yang ditemukannya itu tersadar, dengan kecepatan yang dia miliki, dia mencari Sai dan segera menarik pemuda berambut pirang itu dengan sedikit kasar. Sementara Sai, hanya mengikuti Cagalli saja dengan pasrah, tidak mau membuat gadis tomboy itu marah.

Sai, membuka stetoskop yang digunakannya tadi, memutar kepalanya untuk berhadapan dengan Cagalli dan tersenyum lembut. "Tenang saja, dia sudah tidak apa-apa kok." katanya dengan lembut sambil mengelus kepala Cagalli. Cagalli kemudian mengangguk senang dan melirik ke arah pemuda berambut cokelat yang sedang terbaring lemas tersebut. Semenjak matanya terbuka, belum ada sepatah katapun yang terucap dari pemuda itu. Entah karena dia bisu atau karena dia sedang tidak ingin bicara, Cagalli tidak tahu, tapi sedari tadi, dia sangat ingin mendengar suara pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu hanya terbaring lemas, memandang langit-langit ruangan yang ditempatinya seolah hal tersebut adalah hal yang paling menarik yang pernah dilihatnya. Tatapannya kosong dan pikirannya menerawang entah ke mana. Dia bahkan tidak mempedulikan kehadiran Sai dan Cagalli yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Anou, siapa namamu?" Cagalli mencoba untuk memancing pemuda itu untuk berbicara sementara Sai berdiri di sampingnya untuk melihat progres pemuda itu.

"..run.." Lelaki itu hanya bergumam pelan, tapi sepertinya dia tidak mempedulikan pertanyaan Cagalli.

Entah apa yang itu dia gumamkan, tapi Cagalli merasa bahwa itu bukan jawaban atas pertanyaannya, jadi sekali lagi, gadis muda itu bertanya, "Siapa namamu?"

Ruangan itu menjadi hening seketika. Pemuda itu tidak mengucapkan apapun, dia tetap memandang ke atasnya dan mengabaikan Cagalli dan pertanyaannya.

Sabar memang tidak pernah ada di kamus Cagalli. Dia sudah bermaksud untuk menyerah ketika dia tiba-tiba melihat pemuda itu mengeluarkan air mata dari kedua mata _amethyst_nya yang indah itu. Dan entah kenapa, Cagallipun ikut menangis. Bahkan dia sendiripun tidak menyadarinya ketika bulir-bulir itu jatuh ke tangannya. "Eh?" Dia terheran-heran dengan hal tersebut. Sebuah fenomena yang sepertinya tidak masuk akal.

"Cagalli?" tanya Sai dengan ragu-ragu. Belum pernah dia melihat gadis _masculine_ itu menangis, dan alasan kenapa hari itu gadis itu melakukannya, dia tidak tahu.

Cagalli menatap Sai dengan tatapan yang bingung. Dia sendiri juga tidak tahu jawabannya. Tapi, mungkin saja, pemuda berambut cokelat itu tahu apa yang sedang terjadi karena kemudian dia tertidur kembali, kali ini dengan sebuah senyuman terpasang di wajahnya.

.

.

"Aku rasa keputusan merawat pemuda itu sedikit beresiko, Ramius." ujar Andrew dalam pertemuan dengan yang lain. Cagalli dan Sai baru saja melaporkan fenomena aneh itu kepada semua anggota Archangel di cabang tersebut.

Mirrialia yang duduk di samping Cagalli menyadari ekspresi Cagalli yang sepertinya terlihat sedih. Sebagai seorang sahabat, Mirrialia menghibur Cagalli. Dia meletakkan tangannya ke atas pundak gadis tersebut membuat Cagalli melihat ke arahnya yang sedang tersenyum lembut menenangkan.

"Aku tahu, tapi kita juga tidak mungkin membiarkan dia begitu saja bukan?" Ramius menghela nafas. "Lagipula, kalau kita meninggalkannya berarti kita tidak berbeda dengan para _coordinator_ itu." Suasana di tempat rapat itu kembali hening. Sepertinya mereka meresap kata-kata Ramius ke dalam pikiran mereka.

Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan mata merahnya yang seperti darah itu berdiri dan menarik perhatian semua orang yang ada di sana. "Aku rasa, hal seperti ini tidak perlu diributkan. Memangnya penting ya apakah kita akan merawat orang itu atau tidak?" tanyanya dengan sinis.

"**Shinn."** Cagalli membisikkan nama pemuda itu dengan pelan. Baginya, lelaki itu sudah menjadi keluarganya. Memang pada pertemuan pertama mereka, Shinn menunjukkan rasa tidak suka kepada Cagalli dikarenakan **status** Cagalli. Tapi, seiring berjalannya waktu, mereka semakin dekat. Dan Shinn mulai menyadari bahwa gadis tersebut tidak seperti yang pernah dipikirkannya. Ternyata gadis itu sama seperti gadis remaja lainnya yang juga menginginkan kasih sayang dan kebebasan.

"Shinn, kau memang benar, tapi hal ini perlu ditindaklanjuti. Karena, kita tidak tahu siapa pemuda itu. Entah dia _natural_ atau _coordinator_, hal itu masih belum bisa dipastikan. Bagaimana jika ternyata dia adalah _coordinator_ yang sedang dikembangkan? Suatu penemuan baru yang belum kita ketahui? Kurasa, kita tidak bisa mengambil resiko seperti itu." Andrew mengutarakan alasan mengapa dia tidak setuju dengan kehadiran pemuda tersebut.

"Biar aku yang menjawab semua pertanyaan kalian." Dan dengan itu, semua kepala berhasil melihat ke arah pemuda yang tadi terbaring lemas di tempat tidur sedang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan posisi tubuh yang tegap. "Sebelum itu ijinkan aku memperkenalkan diriku terlebih dahulu. Namaku **Kira. Kira Yamato**." lanjutnya lagi dengan sebuah senyuman lembut di wajahnya.

.

.

_Earth, New York, 2000 hours_

Suara ombak terdengar dari kejauhan, menghangatkan jiwa. Matahari sudah tak tampak digantikan Sang Bulan yang ditemani para bintang untuk menyinari kegelapan malam. Pasir putih terlihat membatasi daratan dengan lautan yang menuju entah ke mana. Lampu-lampu kecil terletak di pinggir pantai untuk memberikan cahaya bagi yang ingin bermain di pantai, menambah keeleganan pantai tersebut. Melihat pemandangan yang sangat indah itu, sungguh tidak percaya rasanya sebuah perang sedang terjadi. Perang antara seorang _coordinator_ dengan _natural_.

Seorang pemuda berambut biru sedang duduk dengan tenang di beranda sebuah _cottage_ yang terletak di pantai tersebut. Dengan ekspresi yang sepertinya memancarkan sebuah emosi amarah yang entah ditujukan kepada siapa, dia memandang ombak yang sedang bermain-main dengan lautan luas.

Pintu _cottage_ tersebut terbuka, tampak seorang perempuan dengan rambut berwarna merah _maroon_ yang diikat dua sedang berdiri. Dia memakai kaos biasa berwarna hitam dipadu dengan celana pendek seletut. Gadis itu sedang memegang nampan yang di atasnya terdapat dua cangkir dengan teko berisi teh. Melihat keadaan pemuda itu membuat ekspresi gadis itu menjadi sedih. Entah sudah berapa lama hal ini dia lakukan. Entah sudah berapa lama dia merawat pemuda tersebut. Pemuda yang dia cintai, tapi tak pernah memandangnya. Sungguh menyedihkan. Benar ketika ada yang mengatakan, orang yang paling menyakitimu adalah mereka yang kau cintai.

Dia berjalan mendekat ke pemuda tersebut, meletakkan kedua cangkir dan teko itu ke atas meja yang berada di sebelah kiri pemuda itu. Segera setelah meletakkannya, dia duduk di kursi yang masih kosong dan bergabung dengan pemuda itu untuk mengamati pemandangan itu.

Sesekali dia melirik ke arah pemuda itu kemudian menggumamkan namanya pelan, **"Athrun**."

Pemuda itu tidak menggubris gadis itu walau namanya dipanggil. Dia sendiri sudah tidak tahu kenapa dia harus hidup. Amarah yang dikeluarkannya entah ditujukan kepada siapa mungkin hanya satu-satunya yang membuat dia bisa bertahan hidup. "_**Kira**_." Pemuda bernama Athrun itu membisikkan nama seseorang dengan lirih.

Gadis itu dapat mendengar apa yang dibisikkan Athrun dan wajahnya kembali merenung. _Sampai kapan kau akan menyadari kehadiranku Athrun?_ Bisiknya pelan.

.

_My love, 'til when you ask me to wait?_

.


	3. 3rd Night

Theme Song : **Nagareru Sora ni –**Arcane

* * *

Menurut cerita, ketika cahaya menghilang, harapanlah yang akan membawa kita kepada cahaya. Karena harapan akan membawa kita untuk menuju hari esok yang lebih baik. Setidaknya, harapan itulah yang membuat manusia bertahan, menunggu dengan mempercayai satu hari harapan itu akan datang kepada mereka.

Tetapi.

Sampai kapankah mereka harus menunggu?

Apakah sampai malam tak berbintang?

Atau

Sampai alunan melodi kematian berhenti berputar?

* * *

.

**Night Rhapsody**

**eL-ch4n**

'**3rd Night'**

**.**

_

* * *

Earth, Japan, 1230 hours_

Yzak sedang duduk di balik meja kerjanya, menganalisa semua informasi tentang penyusupan yang terjadi sekitar dua puluh jam yang lalu. Sebuah perbandingan sedang dia lakukan. Tampak dari raut mukanya, Yzak sedang tidak senang dengan apapun yang sedang dibacanya. Mungkin kenyataan bahwa semakin hari para manusia yang disebut _natural_ itu sudah mulai berani untuk melakukan pemberontakan-pemberontakan kecil seperti ini. Yang dikhawatirkan oleh Yzak adalah hal ini akan membawa pengaruh buruk bagi dirinya dan keadaan _coordinator_. Karena hal ini mengartikan bahwa manusia sudah bisa dikatakan _'melawan'_ _coordinator_ dan hal ini bisa menyebabkan para natural yang bersembunyi untuk bergabung dan kemudian melawan para _coordinator_.

Tentunya Yzak bisa dengan besar hati mengatakan bahwa dirinya bukanlah tandingan bagi para _natural_.

Yakinkah kau Yzak?

Kalau itu ditanyakan sebelum 20 jam yang lalu, mungkin dia akan menjawabnya dengan yakin. Akan tetapi, dia sekarang sudah tidak bisa memandang sebelah mata karena apa yang dulunya dia sebut makhluk lemah tak berotak sudah mulai menunjukkan talenta yang tersembunyi. Sebuah kenyataan bahwa mereka adalah makhluk paling mulia yang diciptakan oleh Tuhan.

Sebuah ketokan di pintu membawa dia kembali ke dunia nyata. Dengan nada dingin dia berkata, "Masuk." kepada siapapun orang yang berada di depan pintunya. Seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna cokelat dengan perawakannya yang cukup manis memasuki ruangannya. Seragam yang dikenakan gadis tersebut berbeda dengan yang dikenakan Yzak, sebuah seragam berwarna merah dengan rok setengah lutut dipadu dengan _legging_(1) hitam menutupi kaki putihnya.

**Shiho Hahnenfus** adalah nama yang tertera di kartu pengenal yang terpasang di dada bagian kirinya. Dengan ekspresi yang tidak kalah dengan Yzak (yaitu sama-sama tidak berekspresi), dia berjalan hingga akhirnya dia berada di depan meja Yzak. Kedua tangannya diletakkan di belakang setelah memberi hormat kepada Yzak.

"_Liutenant Hahnenfuss_, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" desis pemuda berambut platinum itu.

"Lapor, sejauh ini pencarian terhadap penyusup 20 jam yang lalu masih belum menghasilkan apa-apa." jawabnya dengan tegas dan tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

Yzak menghela nafas. Sudah dia duga bahwa hal ini akan terjadi, bahwa tidak mungkin seorang _natural_ yang mestinya lemah, tetapi berhasil masuk menembus pertahanan para _coordinator_ tersebut mudah ditangkap. Oh, seandainya saja ibunya tahu bahwa hal ini terjadi di dalam pengawasannya, dia yakin dirinya tidak akan mungkin selamat.

"_Commander_?" Shiho memanggil dirinya ketika gadis itu melihat bahwa pemuda di depannya sepertinya sedang berada dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Tatapan tajam menjadi jawaban bagi Shiho dan sebuah helaan nafas sebelum sepasang bola mata biru itu beralih ke berkas-berkas yang ada di mejanya. "Pergilah, Hahnenfuss. Kalau hanya itu saja yang ingin kau sampaikan, kau sudah boleh pergi."

"Saya juga membawa pesan dari _Captain_."

Suasana tiba-tiba saja menegang ketika nama _Captain_ disebut. Yzak memajukan tubuhnya menandakan dia tertarik dengan informasi baru tersebut. Dia menunggu sampai Shiho kemudian melanjutkan informasinya. "Penyelidikan terhadap penyusup itu akan diserahkan kepada _Commander_ Elthman. Dia berpesan bahwa anda sebaiknya kembali pada tugas anda, _Commander."_

"Tugas?" Yzak menaikkan alis matanya, tanda bahwa dia tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Shiho yang baru saja didengarnya. Bukankah justru _dia_ yang menyuruh Yzak untuk menangkap penyusup tersebut dan membawanya hidup-hidup? Tetapi mengapa sekarang dia malah memerintahkan Yzak untuk melakukan tugas lain?

Merasa bahwa dia tidak mempunyai pilihan, Yzak hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Apa tugasnya, _liutenant Hahnenfuss_?"

Shiho menarik nafas sebelum menatap Yzak secara langsung dan menjawabnya dengan tegas. "Anda diperintahkan untuk mencari tuan Kira Yamato."

.

.

_Earth, Archangel, 1030 hours_

Cagalli sedang duduk termenung di dalam kamarnya. Dia baru saja keluar dari ruang rapat dan membahas apakah mereka akan tetap 'menyimpan' Kira atau membiarkannya setelah pemuda itu sembuh. Di satu sisi, argumen Andrew memang tidak salah. Mereka tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya Kira dan apakah mereka dapat percaya kepadanya, tetapi di sisi lain, di sudut hati kecil Cagalli, dia tidak tega untuk mengabaikannya begitu saja. Sejak pertama kali bertemu pandang, Cagalli merasakan sesuatu yang tidak asing, seperti dia pernah mengenalnya dulu.

"Cagalli." Suara lembut Mirrialia menyadarkan Cagalli dari lamunannya. Dia kemudian memutar kepalanya menghadap gadis berambut cokelat yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintunya. Mungkin Mirrialia sudah mengetuk tadi, tetapi karena terlalu berada dalam pikirannya, Cagalli tidak menyadarinya. Cagalli mengangguk, mengerti bahwa Mirrialia mengajaknya untuk kembali ke ruang rapat.

Sesaat begitu Kira masuk dan memperkenalkan dirinya, tiba-tiba saja Cagalli merasa lelah dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya untuk sementara. Sebenarnya, Cagalli hanya tidak ingin mendengar apapun yang akan diceritakan Kira kepada rekannya yang lain. Begitu Mirrialia memanggilnya, Cagalli tahu bahwa sekarang waktunya untuk melakukan tugasnya. Dialah yang akan menentukan semuanya.

Hening menjadi teman mereka selama perjalanan. Mirrialia yang biasanya banyak bicara, terdiam seolah lidahnya kelu dan kehilangan topik pembicaraan. Akhirnya, Cagallilah yang memutuskan pertemanan dengan keheningan tersebut. "Lalu, apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Tiba-tiba saja Mirrialia terhenti, badannya terlihat kaku dan pandangannya menerawang entah ke mana. "Milly?"

"Cagalli," ujar Mirrialia pelan. "Laki-laki itu...Kira."

"Ya, namanya memang Kira, ada apa dengan hal itu?" Semakin lama Cagalli semakin bingung. Informasi yang diberikan Mirrialia hanya sepatah demi sepatah membuat Cagalli sedikit kesal. "Milly! Memangnya kenapa dengan hal tersebut?"

Mirrialia melirik ke sekelilingnya seolah takut bahwa ada yang menguping pembicaraan tersebut. Dia kemudian menarik Cagalli mendekat ke arahnya dan berbisik pelan. "Jangan kaget ataupun berteriak. Tapi, dia itu bekas anggota ZAFT, Cagalli."

"APA?" Sepertinya memang sudah menjadi sifat Cagalli untuk memberontak apa yang telah diperintahkan kepadanya.

"Psst." Segera Mirrialia menyuruh Cagalli untuk diam dan Cagalli refleks menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya seolah takut kalau dia tidak bisa mengontrolnya sekali lagi.

Cagalli kemudian berbisik, "Dari mana kau tahu, Milly? Apa yang membuatmu yakin kalau dia bekas anggota ZAFT, _coordinator _itu?"

Mirrialia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. Sebuah _bros_ berbentuk separoh sayap yang terdiri dari lima helai, terbuat dari emas putih, di mana di tengahnya terdapat bulatan berwarna kuning. Cagalli mengenali bros tersebut. Bros yang dimiliki oleh para anggota elit ZAFT yang disebut FAITH (_Fast Acting Intergrate Tactical Headquarters_). Kalau benar bros tersebut dimiliki oleh Kira, maka Kira dapat dipastikan anggota _FAITH_. "Milly, darimana kau dapatkan ini? Seingatku, pertama kali aku menemukan Kira dengan Sai, bros ini tidak ada." Milly menghela nafas.

"Ketika aku mencuci bajunya, aku menemukan bros ini dalam kantong celananya dengan sedikit darah di sekitarnya. Aku tidak tahu itu darah siapa, tapi yang jelas, melihat bros ini saja sudah membuatku tidak bisa berkata-kata."

"Siapa saja yang sudah tahu mengenai hal ini, Milly?" Mirrialia menggeleng tanda bahwa dia belum memberitahukan kepada siapapun kecuali Cagalli dan hal ini melegakan Cagalli.

Cagalli menghela nafas dan mengelus dadanya tanda bahwa dia lega. "Baiklah, aku ingin kau menyimpan rahasia ini, kau bisa?" Mirrialia mengangguk. "Dan Milly, menurutmu apa yang akan ayah lakukan jika dia berada dalam posisiku?"

Sebuah senyuman lembut menjadi jawaban bagi Cagalli dan Cagalli tahu bahwa hanya hal itulah yang dibutuhkannya.

.

.

_Earth, New York, 1000 hours_

"Athrun? Athrun?" Gadis berambut _maroon _itu mencari sosok pemuda berambut biru kelam tersebut. Ketika dia tidak menemukannya di dalam _cottage_, dia segera berlari keluar. Sebuah kelegaan terpancar di wajahnya ketika mendapati pemuda yang dicarinya tadi sedang berdiri di dekat pantai memandang ke arah ombak yang sedang bermain-main dengan alam.

Dengan perlahan dia mendekat ke arah pemuda bernama Athrun itu. Ketika dia tepat berdiri di samping Athrun, gadis tersebut ikut memandang keindahan pantai di siang hari. "**Meyrin**." Gadis bernama Meyrin itu tersentak ketika namanya dipanggil. Sebab, ini adalah kali pertama namanya disebut semenjak dia merawat pemuda tersebut.

"Athrun?" Sebuah kebahagian terpancar di wajahnya karena dia merasa bahwa penantiannya selama ini tidak sia-sia.

Atau.

Setidaknya itulah yang dia pikirkan. "Meyrin." ujar Athrun sekali lagi, kali ini dengan ketegasan. Dia memutar kepalanya hingga menghadap ke arah Meyrin. "Aku akan kembali ke ZAFT, menyelesaikan masalahku."

Athrun tidak menghiraukan raut wajah Meyrin yang berubah menjadi kecewa. Dia segera memutar badannya untuk menuju kembali ke arah _cottage _untuk bersiap-siap berangkat ke tempatnya, ZAFT. Sebelum dia menjauh, Meyrin menarik tangannya, menghentikan langkah pemuda tanpa ekspresi itu. "Aku akan ikut." pinta Meyrin. Paling tidak dia berpikir, walau sekarang dia tidak bisa mendapatkan hatinya, setidaknya dia bisa mendapatkan raganya.

Athrun hanya menatap kosong ke arah gadis yang berada di depannya, yang sedang memohon kepadanya itu. Dia perlahan melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman gadis tersebut. Dia menggeleng. "Tidak, kau sudah cukup membantuku, Meyrin. Sekarang, lebih baik kau tetap di sini."

Belum beberapa langkah Athrun berjalan, Meyrin sudah menariknya lagi. Kali ini, dengan sekuat tenaganya, Meyrin memutar kepala Athrun agar memandang dirinya dan mendekatkan wajah mereka. Ketika hanya tersisa beberapa inci saja di antara mereka, Athrun dengan tegas mendorong Meyrin. "Apa-apaan kau, Meyrin?"

"Tidakkah kau mengerti perasaanku, Athrun?" Isak tangis Meyrin mulai terdengar, tetapi Athrun tidak terpengaruh. Sebuah tatapan jijik menjadi jawaban bagi pertanyaan Meyrin yang rasanya tidak masuk akal.

"Sudah berapa kali harus kubilang bahwa aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai adikku, tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Aku tidak mau kau berharap banyak, Meyrin. Dan karena aku menyayangimu-"

"CUKUP!" Meyrin menutup telinganya dan menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali. Athrun merasa sedikit menyesal, tetapi dia harus bertindak tegas atau dia hanya akan menyakiti Meyrin terus menerus. Dia tahu bahwa gadis itu mencintainya, dan dia juga tahu bahwa dia tidak bisa mencintai Meyrin seperti yang diinginkannya sebab baginya, saat ini yang terpenting adalah menyelesaikan urusannya.

Dia hanya menatap Meyrin yang sedang tertunduk di atas pasir sebentar sebelum kemudian berbalik dan meneruskan urusannya.

.

_I'm sorry. It's not you who belong to me_

.

"Cagalli, kau yakin dengan keputusanmu ini? Karena biar bagaimanapun, apapun yang terjadi nanti, kau yang harus bertanggung jawab, kau siap?" Andrew bertanya sekali lagi, memastikan bahwa semuanya diputuskan dengan kepala dingin. Cagalli mengangguk dengan sebuah senyuman lebar terpasang di wajahnya. Andrew menghela nafas, tahu bahwa dirinya sudah tidak bisa mengubah pikiran Cagalli lagi.

"Baiklah." Dia kemudian berdiri dan mengumumkan hasil diskusi yang baru saja dilakukannya dengan Cagalli dan Ramius mengenai pemuda bernama Kira tersebut. "Semuanya, mohon perhatiannya sebentar." Ruangan yang tadinya ribut karena saling berdiskusi satu sama lain menjadi hening seketika menunggu jawaban dari sang _Akatsuki_. "Kita akan merawatnya sampai dia sembuh dan setelah itu, baru kita akan pikirkan tindakan kita selanjutnya.

Keputusan telah dibuat, beberapa pro dan kontra mulai bermunculan, tetapi karena hitam telah tertera di atas putih, semua hanya bisa berpasrah. "Karena itu, Kira, mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal bersama dengan kami." ujarnya dengan tatapan lembut ke arah pemuda berambut cokelat yang sedang duduk di pojokan, merenungkan sesuatu.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Kira segera mengangguk dan berterima kasih. Sekarang, setidaknya dia mempunyai tempat untuk berteduh. Sesaat tadi, dia sempat menganalisa semua orang yang berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya. Dia cukup bingung ketika keputusan untuk merawatnya berada pada tangan seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan sifat _masculine_nya yang terlihat jelas sekali dari penampilannya. Gadis itu tidak begitu cantik, tapi cukup manis dengan t-shirt merah setengah lengan dengan celana hitam setengah lutut yang sedang dikenakannya. Kira menyadari sebuah kalung yang terpasang di leher gadis yang diketahui namanya Cagalli itu. Entah kenapa, Kira merasa tidak asing dengan kalung tersebut dan bukan hanya itu saja, jauh di dalam dirinya, Kira merasa bahwa gadis ini bukanlah gadis sembarang, dia merasa bahwa dia pernah mengenal gadis itu dulu.

"...Cagalli. Kau mengerti, Kira?"

"Eh?" Kira kembali sadar dari lamunannya ketika sekali lagi namanya dipanggil. Dia tidak begitu memperhatikan apa yang dikatakan Andrew tadi karena dia sibuk meneliti satu persatu orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

"Kurasa kau masih belum benar-benar sembuh. Begini, kau akan selalu bersama Cagalli. Kalian akan diberikan _sign_ agar kalian bisa saling mencari satu sama lain. Karena biar bagaimanapun, kami masih meragukan dirimu, Kira. Kalau bukan karena keputusan Cagalli, tidak mungkin kau akan ada di sini." ujar Andrew ketika dia sudah berada di dekat Kira sehingga hanya Kira yang dapat mendengarnya. "Setidaknya dengan 'memasangkanmu' dengan Cagalli, kami bisa mengawasi gerak-gerikmu."

Kira mengangguk tanda bahwa dia mengerti. Dia menatap ke arah Cagalli dan kemudian mengangguk pelan sebagai tanda terima kasih yang dibalas dengan anggukan juga oleh Cagalli.

'_Yah, setidaknya aku punya waktu banyak untuk menyelidiki rasa familiar yang muncul setiap kali aku berada di dekatnya.'_

.

_How long shall you hide, my friend?_

.

Bener gk tuh tulisannya? eL gak tau a-a

Yay, eL akhirnya memasukkan Shiho juga di sini, dan apakah misterinya sudah mulai terlihat? Hmm...masih kurang aksinya neh, tapi biasa, kalo nonton di Gundam juga gak langsung berantem seh, hehe..#ngeles.

Mengenai jabatan mereka, eL sudah mencoba mencari informasi dari . Sayangnya di sana, tidak diceritakan pangkat Yzak ato Shiho a-a, Cuma eL diberitahu teman eL kalau yang berseragam merah itu adalah orang yang tepat di bawah kapten yang berseragam putih. Yah, pokoknya intinya itu, Yzak itu atasannya Shiho aja deh! Kalo mengenai _liutenant, commander, captain_, itu eL dikasih tau om Wiki seprti itu, hehe

Oh ya, eL seneng banget akhirnya keterima uni juga. Tapi nanti Januari masih mau tes yang lain lagi seh, incaran pertama eL, semoga masuk, doakan eL ya XPP, terus kayaknya eL bakal HIATUS bentar, jadi untuk cerita eL yang lain, bakal updatenya agak lama. eL mau konsen dulu sama pelajaran eL yang mulai ancur neh, hehe :D

Special thanks to **Aihsire Atha, Hiru-chan, M, ofiai17, Ka, Ritsu-ken**

Arigatou minna, review please?

eL-ch4n


	4. 4th Night

Akhirnya, akhirnya UAN selesai juga XDDD yippie #tebarconfetti! eL senang banget neh..akhirnya, semua sudah selesai, sekarang tinggal tunggu hasil. Dan akhirnya eL kembali dari 'liburan' yang cukup lama...maaf ya kalo eL lama banget updatenya T^T eL bener-bener sibuk mesti ngejar tugas, test, dkk...tpi sekarang sudah selesai..paling tinggal mesti belajar dikit, tapi eL udah mulai senggang jadi eL bisa ngelanjutin fic" eL yang sudah mulai terbengkalai! Lalala...

* * *

Theme Song : **Somewhere **– Within Temptation

* * *

Hai pengembara, maukah kau duduk di sini dan mendengarkan kisahku? Ya, kamu pengembara, sini dengarlah. Dengarlah sebuah kisah yang akan dibacakan sebelum tidur ini.

Kisah tentang keserakahan yang membawa manusia pada keputusasaan.

Kisah tentang kebohongan yang membuat manusia kehilangan kepercayaan.

Sebuah kisah yang bermula dari sebuah keinginan kecil yang berakhir pada sebuah awal yang baru, yang akan membawa manusia menuju entah ke mana.

Hai pengembara, dengarkanlah kisah ini, yang akan dibacakan ketika alunan melodi berputar, dan sebarkanlah ke kota manapun yang akan kau hampiri nanti.

.

**Night Rhapsody**

**eL-ch4n**

'**4th Night'**

**.**

_Earth, Indonesia, 1700 hours_

Indonesia. Nama sebuah negara yang terdiri dari ribuan pulau yang dulunya sangat indah, dipenuhi dengan rerumputan berwarna hijau dengan beberapa laut yang airnya masih jernih. Tetapi, sekarang semuanya telah berubah karena negara ini juga tidak luput dari perang yang dimulai oleh _coordinator. _Gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang dulu berdiri dengan gagahnya seolah ingin menunjukkan kepada dunia bahwa tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan mereka, sekarang hanya tinggal puing-puingnya saja.

Di antara reruntuhan gedung tersebut, terlihatlah tiga orang yang sedang bersembunyi. Wajah mereka terlihat kelelahan. Satu-satunya kaum hawa di antara ketiganya terlihat kehabisan nafas. Sudah berapa kali dia terus mengatur nafasnya yang mulai kacau.

"Auel, kita harus segera kembali ke markas. Kalau begini terus, Stellar tidak akan bisa bertahan." Salah satu dari mereka, seorang pria dengan rambut pendeknya yang berwarna hijau, berkata hal tersebut kepada pria lainnya yang berambut biru muda terang. Pemuda yang bernama Auel itu hanya mengangguk tanda bahwa dia mengerti, sementar sang gadis – yang kemungkinan bernama Stellar – sedang mengatur nafasnya sekali lagi. Kedua tangannya masih menggenggam erat sebuah pistol.

"Sting, aku akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Kau bawa Stellar ke markas dulu, nanti akan aku susul." ujar Auel kepada pemuda berambut hijau yang bernama Sting. Sting terlihat tidak percaya dan ingin berkata tidak kalau saja dia tidak melihat tatapan tajam dari Auel yang seolah mengatakan, 'Pergi atau kita semua akan mati.' Sting mengangguk pelan. Biar bagaimanapun, dia enggan meninggalkan saudaranya itu di arena perang seperti ini. Sial, pikirnya. Andai saja dia mempersiapkan diri lebih baik, hal ini tidak akan terjadi.

Sebuah peluru melesat ke samping mereka, tetapi untungnya mereka berhasil menghindar. Tampaknya siapapun yang mengejar mereka telah berhasil menemukan tempat persembunyian mereka. _"Sting, bawa Stellar pergi. Akan aku urus dari sini. Cepat!" _Auel melakukan telepati dengan Sting yang dijawab dengan anggukan dari Sting. Dia membopong Stellar seperti seorang mempelai dan berlari secepatnya dari tempat itu sembari Auel terus menembakkan senjatanya ke arah pengejar mereka.

Sementara suara tembakan terus terjadi, angin berhembus pelan meniupkan sebuah kertas pengumuman yang tertulis **WANTED ** **(Dead or Alive) **dan di bawahnya terdapat tiga foto.

Seorang pemuda dengan rambutnya yang pendek berwarna biru muda dan matanya yang berwarna biru, berkulit putih dan bertubuh tegap. Sebuah lengkungan senyuman terlihat di wajahnya. Di bawahnya tertulis nama : **AUEL NEIDER. COORDINATOR. TRAITOR.**

Foto seorang gadis terletak di tengah dengan ekspresi yang sedikit muram. Matanya yang berwarna magenta itu menatap tajam kepada siapapun yang sedang memfotonya. Rambutnya yang pirang dipotong pendek dan dibiarkan terurai begitu saja. Di bawahnya tertulis nama : **STELLAR LOUSSIER. COORDINATOR. TRAITOR.**

Dan yang terakhir foto seorang pemuda berambut hijau yang menatap tajam ke arah kamera, tanpa ada sedikit senyuman atau ekspresi apapun di wajahnya. Tatapannya menunjukkan seperti dia ingin melahap siapapun yang berada di depannya saat itu. Nama lelaki itu adalah : **STING OAKLE. COORDINATOR. TRAITOR. **

**.**

_**If I give you second chance, will you repeat the same decisions?**_

**.**

_Earth, Archangel, 1110 hours_

Cagalli sedang mengantarkan Kira ke kamar yang akan ditempatinya untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Sudah beberapa lama mereka berjalan, tetapi tampaknya tak ada seorangpun yang membuka topik pembicaraan. Kira sedang melihat ke arah sekelilingnya sambil memperhatikan tempat yang akan ditempatinya, sementara Cagalli masih terfokus dengan tugas yang akan diembannya untuk saat ini, yaitu mengawasi Kira. Lagipula, dengan begini dia bisa lebih berkonsentrasi untuk mengamati lelaki itu.

Langkah kaki mereka terhenti ketika mereka tiba di depan sebuah pintu yang berwarna putih polos, tidak ada hiasan apapun. Cagalli mengeluarkan kartu dari saku celananya dan membuka pintunya. Kemudian dia mempersilahkan Kira untuk memasuki ruangan. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Kira untuk melihat kamarnya, karena kamarnya tidak terlalu lebar, cukup untuk satu orang. Di dalamnya terdapat satu ranjang yang terletak di tengah ruangan dan diapit oleh lemari dan meja – yang menurut Kira tampak seperti meja rias. Kamar mandi terletak di sebelah kiri pintu dan selain itu, tampaknya tidak ada hal-hal lain yang cukup menarik perhatiannya.

"Kau akan tinggal di sini sampai Andrew memutuskan kepergianmu." Cagalli menekan kata 'kepergian' dan Kira mengangguk tanda mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Cagalli. "Sebelumnya," Cagalli mengulurkan tangannya yang membuat Kira bingung, "Aku belum memperkenalkan diriku dengan benar. Namaku Cagalli Hibiki." Memperkenalkan diri memang baik, tetapi rasanya tidak nyaman untuk memberitahukan lelaki yang baru dikenalnya sehari yang identitasnya masih dipertanyakan, nama aslinya.

Seolah mengerti, Kira mengangguk dan menyambut uluran tangan tersebut dan memperkenalkan dirinya sekali lagi. "Kira Yamato."

"Baiklah Yamato – "

"Kira." sela Kira.

"He?"

"Panggil aku Kira saja. Rasanya lebih akrab dan tidak terlalu formal." jawab Kira sembari memberikan senyuman lebar.

Cagalli mengangguk. "Oke, jadi Kira, seperti yang sudah dijelaskan Andrew tadi, mulai sekarang kau berada di dalam pengawasanku. Yang artinya, segala gerak-gerikmu harus kuketahui terlebih dahulu. Segala keputusan aneh yang akan kau ambil harus kau beritahukan dulu kepadaku. Mengerti?"

"Jadi, kalau aku memutuskan untuk mandi, aku harus memberitahukan dulu kepadamu?" Kira tersenyum jahil kepada Cagalli yang dibalas dengan semburat merah di pipi gadis pirang itu.

"Bodoh, tentu saja itu kau tentukan sendiri. Maksudku adalah keputusan seperti kalau kau ingin keluar atau semacam itulah. Kau tidak perlu memberitahukan hal-hal trivial seperti itu! Lagipula, aku tinggal di sebelahmu, jadi aku bisa mengawasi segala gerak-gerikmu." Kira tersenyum lebar sekali lagi melihat reaksi Cagalli yang panik. "Dan ingat, tidak semuanya suka dengan kehadiranmu." Cagalli berkata dengan wajah serius kepada Kira agar lelaki itu mendengarkan peringatannya. Kira hanya mengangguk. "Bagus kalau kau sudah mengerti."

Kira kemudian menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sesungguhnya tidak gatal, "Hei, sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya. Apa yang bisa aku kerjakan di sini? Aku tidak ingin hanya menjadi beban, kau tahu?"

Cagalli menaikkan alisnya yang seolah mengatakan _'Kau serius dengan perkataanmu itu?'_ "Kau bisa memasak?" Kira mengangguk dengan semangat. "Kalau begitu kau boleh membantu Mirrialia di dapur. Ingat, jangan habiskan bahan makanannya! Aku akan mengantarmu sekarang."

"Oh ya, kau bilang kau akan mengawasiku, apa itu berarti kau akan selalu berada di dekatku selama 24 jam?"

"Mungkin ya, mungkin tidak. Aku hanya akan berada di dekatmu selama diperlukan. Lagipula, yang dimaksud Andrew dengan kau di bawah pengawasanku adalah, segala tindakanmu akan menjadi tanggung jawabku. Jadi, kalau kau berencana untuk berkhianat dan membunuh semua natural di sini," Cagalli menatap tajam ke arah Kira, tetapi tampak di kedua mata amber itu ekspresi kesedihan yang mendalam, "Aku harus bertanggung jawab dengan hal tersebut."

"Bagaimana caranya?" Oke, ini mulai menarik perhatian Kira. Sepertinya, ada sesuatu yang mungkin bisa dia _manfaatkan_.

"Entahlah." Cagalli hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya menekan rasa ketidaktahuannya. "Sudahlah, kau istirahat saja dulu. 50 menit lagi aku akan datang lagi dan membawamu ke dapur."

.

_**Hey, stranger, do you want to be a friend or a foe?**_

.

_Earth, ZAFT HQ, 1115 hours_

Di antara puing-puing bangunan yang sudah merata, hanya bangunan itu yang berdiri tegap sehingga dengan mudahnya dia telah berhasil menarik perhatian. Bangunan yang menjulang tinggi dan masih berdiri tegap itu dikelilingi oleh pagar berkawat listrik agar tidak ada sembarang orang yang bisa masuk ke dalam.

Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di sekitar bangunan tersebut, semuanya telah habis tak bersisa. Aura kehidupan sudah tidak terasa lagi. Di antara keadaan yang demikian, pemuda berambut biru itu berjalan dengan tegap. Kemeja merahnya yang rapi dipadu dengan celana hitam panjang membuat dia terlihat seperti model. Mungkin jika keadaannya tidak seperti ini, dia akan menjadi model yang cukup terkenal atau mungkin seorang aktor.

Kacamata hitam dipakainya untuk menutupi wajahnya dari sinar matahari yang cukup menyengat siang itu. Diapun akhirnya berhenti tepat di depan pintu dengan perasaan tak menentu. Helaan nafas terdengar ketika dia perlahan membuka kacamatanya memperlihatkan warna mata zamrud yang berkilauan. Diletakkannya sepasang bola mata zamrud itu ke depan sebuah sensor dan pintunya pun terbuka. Kembali mata itu menatap ke bangunan yang menjulang tinggi yang bertuliskan **Z.A.F.T. **Sebelum dipasangnya kembali kacamata hitamnya, terlihat sekilas ada kemilau rasa sedih yang terpancar dan sebuah harapan.

Menguatkan hatinya, diangkatnya kakinya yang mulai terasa berat untuk masuk ke dalam gedung. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya dan pintupun tertutup di belakangnya. Sebuah nama tertera di depan sensor : **Athrun Zala. ID Confirmed.**

Athrun Zala tahu bahwa ketika dia membuka pintu bangunan tersebut, dia harus menghadapi masa lalunya kembali. Tetapi memang itu tujuannya dia datang kemari bukan? Sampai dia harus melukai hati Meyrin yang telah merawatnya di saat dia jatuh pada jurang keputusasaan.

Semoga saja yang dilakukannya ini tepat. Semoga saja, semuanya bisa berakhir. Semoga saja ada keajaiban.

.

_**Oh destiny, why do you have to be so cruel?**_

**.**

Tok...tok...tok...

TOK...TOK...TOK...

"Iya, sabar, sabar!" teriak seorang wanita yang tampak baru bangun tidur. Dengan penampilan yang masih sedikit berantakan karena habis beranjak dari ranjangnya, dia membuka pintu. Pemuda dengan rambut hijau dan gadis berambut pirang dengan bahunya yang terluka berdiri di depan pintu. Sang pemuda menatap dengan tampang memohon agar dia diijinkan masuk dan diberi pengobatan sementara sang gadis sudah hampir kehilangan kesadaran untuk bisa menatap sang pemilik rumah.

Wanita pemilik rumah itu hanya menghela nafas. "Mau sampai kapan kalian berdiri di depan? Cepat masuk, kalian akan menarik perhatian kalau begini terus!" Sang pemuda dengan segera melakukan perintahnya dan memapah sang gadis masuk ke dalam ruangan. Sebelum menutup pintu, wanita itu melihat ke sekeliling untuk memastikan bahwa tak ada orang di sekitarnya dan memang tidak ada sebab yang tersisa di sekitar hanyalah puing-puing bangunan dan mayat-mayat para _natural_.

Dia membawa mereka masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang di dalamnya terdapat satu ranjang di mana dia baru saja tertidur, lemari pakaian, meja dan kursi rias. Dia memerintahkan sang pemuda untuk meletakkan sang gadis ke atas tempat tidurnya dengan hati-hati sementara dia pergi ke dalam kamar mandi dan mengeluarkan sekotak obat untuk pertolongan pertama. "Sting, tolong minggir dan berikan aku tempat."

Sting menuruti perintah wanita itu dan mundur beberapa langkah untuk memberikan spasi baginya. Dia tahu bahwa saat ini hanya wanita itu yang bisa menolongnya. Untunglah letak rumahnya tidak jauh dari tempat di mana baku tembak itu terjadi. Dia tidak yakin apakah Stellar bisa bertahan apabila dia tidak sampai tepat pada waktunya. "Hmm..dia cukup beruntung kau membawanya ke sini dengan cepat." gumam wanita tersebut. Rambut hitamnya yang pendek masih terlihat berantakan dan dia sepertinya sudah tidak terlalu mempedulikannya.

Sting hanya bisa menjawa, "Iya." dan matanya kembali tertuju pada Stellar – nama gadis pirang itu – dan berharap bahwa gadis itu baik-baik saja.

"Di mana Auel?" Mendengar nama Auel disebut, ekspresi Sting berubah menjadi sedih. Sejujurnya dia sudah tidak tahu lagi bagaimana kabar Auel semenjak dia meninggalkannya di tempat tadi. Dia hanya bisa berharap bahwa saudara laki-lakinya itu bisa selamat. Dia hanya bisa percaya.

Tidak mendapat jawaban dari Sting, wanita itu hanya bisa menduga-duga apa yang sedang terjadi dan menghela nafas. Setelah selesai menyuntik Stellar dengan jarum yang berisi obat penenang itu, wanita tersebut memutar badannya untuk berhadapan dengan Sting secara langsung. "Katakan apa yang terjadi." Diapun duduk di samping Stellar yang sudah tertidur.

Sting duduk di atas kursi yang berada di dekatnya. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dan berharap bahwa dia sendiripun bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. "Kami – aku – memutuskan bahwa mungkin dengan menyusup ke dalam gedung ZAFT yang berada di dekat sini, kami bisa mendapatkan berkas yang kita cari."

"Jadi kau mengajak Auel dan Stellar untuk ikut serta begitu?"

Sting hanya terdiam dan perlahan mengangguk mendengar penjelasan tersebut. Wanita itu menghela nafas, "Aku tidak tahu apakah kalian itu bodoh atau bagaimana. Yang jelas sekarang, Auel seorang diri di tempat itu?" Sting mengangguk. Wanita itu segera berdiri dan membuat Sting terkejut.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Sting dengan perlahan.

"Memberitahu Ramius mengenai hal ini. Semoga saja _transporter_ mereka sudah beres." jawabnya dengan dingin.

"Kau mau-?" Wanita itu hanya mengangguk dan kemudian berdiri dan menuju pintu lain yang terdapat di dalam ruangan tersebut. Sting memutuskan untuk berada dalam ruangan itu dan menjaga Stellar. Dia merasa bersalah, semua ini karena kenaifannya untuk menyelesaikan semuanya. Padahal sudah berkali-kali dia diperingatkan bahwa semuanya sedang direncanakan, bahwa semuanya ada waktunya. Tetapi dia sudah tidak tahan, dia ingin menunjukkan bahwa dia juga berguna.

Semua itu karena rasa iri yang timbul di hatinya. Rasa iri terhadap saudaranya sendiri, Auel Neider. Saudaranya itu bisa memiliki semuanya, sifat ceria yang membuat semua orang senang, kepintaran yang membuat semua orang terkagum, dan bahkan perhatian dari seorang gadis berambut pirang yang sekarang sedang berada di belahan dunia lain. Sungguh konyol memang, seorang _coordinator_ bisa merasakan hal seperti itu. Jika bukan karena perasaan iri, mungkin Stellar tidak akan berada di depannya, terbaring tak berdaya.

Tak berapa wanita itu masuk kembali sambil menghela nafas. Sting tahu rasanya bahwa apa yang akan disampaikan bukanlah hal yang bagus. "_Transporter_-nya belum beres ya?" tanyanya dengan hati-hati. Sebuah anggukan pelan membuat Sting mengerti. Ini berarti, Auel sedang berjuang seorang diri di luar sana, menghadapi kumpulan _coordinator_ yang mungkin jumlahnya tidak banyak, tetapi sepuluh lawan satu tetap bukan hal yang menyenangkan apalagi jika lawanmu adalah sekumpulan _coordinator_ yang memang sudah diperintahkan untuk membunuhmu.

"Maafkan aku." Sting menggenggam tangan kanan Stellar dengan erat. Badannya bergetar menahan emosi yang bergejolak dari tubuhnya. Dia ingin menangis, tetapi dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Dia tidak pernah diajarkan sebuah emosi. "Maafkan aku." ujarnya lagi pelan. Wanita itu hanya bisa menghela nafas lagi dan mengelus kepala Sting dengan lembut. "Kita hanya bisa berdoa semoga dia bisa bertahan sekitar tiga belas jam lagi."

.

_Be strong cause you're my brother right?_

.

_Earth, Archangel, 1203 hours_

Satu-satunya yang bisa dilakukan Mirrialia untuk teman-temannya adalah memasak. Dia tidak seperti Cagalli yang memiliki stamina yang kuat atau Sai yang memiliki pengetahuan tentang ilmu kedokteran. Dia hanya bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri dan sebagai seorang Mirrialia, memasak adalah hal yang bisa dibanggakannya. Dia sudah bagaikan ibu bagi mereka semua yang ada di sana. Setiap ada orang yang sakit, dia akan selalu datang dan menemani mereka sampai mereka sembuh. Dia akan memasakkan bubur hangat dari bahan-bahan yang tersisa, membantu mereka mengganti pakaian mereka dan juga mengelap badan mereka yang penuh dengan keringat. Mirrialia tidak tahu apakah itu cukup, tetapi selama dia mengerjakan apa yang dia bisa, dia sudah merasa puas.

Seperti saat ini ketika dia sedang berada di dapur memotong kulit kentang bersama dengan seorang pemuda berambut hitam kelam yang daritadi masih belum selesai memotong dua buah kulit kentang. "Ya ampun, Shinn. Aku tahu kau bermaksud membantu, tetapi kalau mengupas satu kulit kentang saja kau perlu waktu sekitar 20 menit, lebih baik kau bantu aku mengelap alat-alat yang akan aku pakai nanti."

"Berisik." jawab Shinn. Dia mengeluh karena ini sudah kentangnya yang ketiga, tetapi dia masih belum ahli juga. Oh Shinn, seharusnya kau tahu bahwa mengupas kentang memang bukan bakatmu. Akui saja. "Urgh..kenapa kentang ini harus dikuliti? Makan sama kulitnya saja kan enak juga!"

Mirrialia terkekeh kecil mendengar gerutuan Shinn. "Shinn, kau aneh. Mana ada kentang yang enak kalau dimasak dengan kulitnya."

"Ada, apapun yang kau buat itu enak." Menyadari apa yang baru saja dia ucapkan, Shinn berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya dan Mirrialia bisa merasakan bahwa kedua pipinya mulai memanas. Tidak mungkin kan? Pasti telinganya salah mendengar.

"Eh?" Belum sempat mengatakan apapun, Shinn segera berdiri dan membuat Mirrialia kaget. "Aku pergi. Kurasa aku harus membantu Andrew menyelesaikan _transporter -_nya." Walau seklias, tetapi Mirrialia bisa melihat bahwa pipi pemuda itu juga bersemu merah dan Mirrialia hanya bisa tersenyum lembut.

BRAK

Pintu dapur terbuka dengan keras membuat Mirrialia segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya sementara Shinn bersiaga kalau-kalau itu adalah musuh.

"Shinn, Milly! Gawat!" Suara Sai Argyle terdengar cemas. Dia bahkan tidak sempat menghapus keringatnya yang mulai bercucuran karena memberitahu pengumuman kepada semua orang yang berada di markas.

"Sai? Ada apa? Kau kelihatan khawatir."

Sai menarik nafas sejenak untuk mencoba menenangkan dirinya, "Mereka dalam bahaya." Dan dengan itu saja, entah setan apa yang merasuki Shinn, pemuda itu sudah melesat dan menabrak Sai yang berada tepat di depan pintu. Bahkan ucapan maafpun tidak terlontar dari mulutnya. Saat itu yang ada di pikirannya cuma satu, _"Mereka dalam bahaya._"

.

_Don't die on me_.

.

_Earth, Indonesia, 2000 hours_

Malam telah tiba, Sang Surya telah kembali ke tempat peristirahatannya. Entah berapa lama sudah berlalu, dia tidak tahu. Auel sudah tidak memikirkannya lagi. Luka di tangannya sudah tidak terasa lagi. Untunglah dia seorang _coordinator_ jadi syaraf penyembuhnya lebih cepat dari para _natural_. Tetapi, tetap saja semua memakan waktu. Auel tidak tahu berapa lama lagi dia bisa bertahan dari kejaran para tentara.

Bersembunyi di antara puing-puing bangunan memang adalah keputusan yang tepat. Para tentara itu tidak akan bisa mencarinya di sana. Ya, dan itu juga berarti dia tidak akan mudah ditemukan oleh orang lain termasuk temannya sendiri.

_Oh ya, mungkin sekarang Sting sudah pergi ke tempat orang itu. Stellar? Apa dia baik-baik saja ya? Yah, selama bersama Sting, dia pasti tidak akan kenapa-kenapa._

"Urgh." Luka di tangan kirinya membesar, menyebabkan darah semakin berceceran keluar. Nafasnya sudah tidak stabil lagi. Pandangannya mulai kabur. Entah apa yang akan terjadi dengannya sekarang. Dia hanya bisa merasakan sinar bulan yang merembes masuk dari celah-celah. Sekilas purnama itu terlihat lebih dekat dan dia merasa bisa meraihnya. Entah apa yang merasukinya, dia mencoba mengangkat tangannya dan bertingkah seolah-olah ingin meraih bulan yang tentunya tak akan bisa dia capai.

Mungkin dia sudah terlalu lelah dan pandangannya juga sudah mulai kabur, tetapi dia bisa melihat sebuah sosok berada di hadapannya. Auel menebak bahwa sosok itu adalah perempuan dari rambutnya yang panjang dan sorot matanya yang lembut. Warna _amethyst_ yang indah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Suara lembut terdengar, tetapi Auel sudah kehilangan kesadarannya. Mungkin sosok itu adalah malaikat yang turun dari langit untuk menjemputnya. "Hei." Sekali lagi suaranya terdengar khawatir.

"**Meer**, jangan buru-buru!"

"**Lacus**, aku menemukan seseorang! Bantu aku menariknya."

.

_Mr. Moon, Mr. Moon, what is it like to be a forlorn?_

.

**Ka : **Iya..eL juga berasa konfliknya kurang -_-" mungkin eL masih harus belajar buat bikin konflik lagi XD..makasih ya sudah review..eL blom jago bkin adegan _battle¸_ jadi eL akan berusaha! Yosh, ganbatte ne!

Special thanks to : **Ritsu-ken, Ka, ofiai17, Aihsire Attha**

Thx for reading :)

Luph u

eL-ch4n


	5. 1st Rhapsody

Voila~ eL is back XDDD miss me anyone? #plak

Eh", eL mo ksih pengumuman dulu...jadi gini, karena judulny Night Rhapsody jadi kalo chapter yang tulisannya 1st Night, 2nd Night, dst, maka GAK ADA adegan Asucaga dan eL lebih memfokuskan pada perkembangan yang lain. Tapi nanti kalo pake judul 1st Rhapsody, dst...yah, kalian bisa nebak lah =P

Cags : Author tidak bertanggung jawab, ngasih pengumuman cuma separoh" begitu...ckck

eL : Eh, hai Cags, miss me?

Cags : Never in hell! Udah ah, ayo ceptan lanjutin ceritanya...parah...ditinggalkan melulu...ckck

eL : huwaa...Cags serem banget T^T...maaf lah atuh, secara eL kan lagi sibuk (baca : Sok Sibuk) ini juga eL sempet"in buat bikin...hohohoho

Cags : Lama" neh author bisa 'tak banting juga...

eL : err...(=.=") janganlah, eL masih muda...hehe...ok" eL mo ngucapin dulu terima kasih untuk **ofiai17, Ritsu-ken, Aihsire Atha, ageha-davis, Yuki Hiruma**

Cags : Akhir kata selamat membaca...

eL : eh, tunggu! eL Cuma mo ksh peringatan dulu...hoho...kayakny bakal ada hint-hint, crack pairing gitu ya~ hehe...ok..sekarang baru...

Enjoy reading ;)

* * *

Theme **Akatsuki no Kuruma –** FictionJunction Yuuka

* * *

"Cagalli?"

"Jangan panggil aku seakrab itu!"

"Attha?"

"Jangan juga panggil aku dengan nama itu!"

"Jadi kau ingin aku memanggilmu apa?"

"Aku ingin agar kau tidak memanggilku sama sekali!"

"Tapi–"

"ATHRUN ZALA! Apa yang tidak kau mengerti dari pernyataanku tadi?"

"Maaf."

.

**Night Rhapsody**

**eL-ch4n**

'**1st Rhapsody'**

**.**

_Earth, Hongkong, 0346 hours_

Cagalli masih mencoba mengingat bagaimana bisa dia berada di posisinya sekarang ini. Di sebelah dia adalah seorang pemuda dengan nama Athrun Zala. Cagalli tidak terlalu mengenal _coordinator_ itu selain bahwa dia memiliki julukan _The Red Knight_.

"Hei." Athrun mencoba memecahkan keheningan yang lagi-lagi berada di antara mereka.

Sang pemilik mata amber itu memutar kepalanya untuk berhadapan dengan sepasang batu emerald terindah yang pernah dia lihat. "Apa?" desisnya pelan. Dari suaranya terdengar jelas bahwa dia membenci pemuda yang berada di hadapannya saat ini. Memang, seorang Cagalli sangat membenci _coordinator _mengingat karena merekalah, hidupnya harus menderita seperti sekarang. Ayahnya juga tidak akan meninggal jika bukan karena perang antara _natural _dan _coordinator_.

"Kau...tidak bisakah kau berbagi selimut itu? Aku kedinginan juga di sini, kau tahu?"

Jika tatapan bisa membunuh, mungkin seorang Athrun Zala akan tinggal kenangan. "Kau _coordinator_." Dia mengatakan jawabannya dengan dingin. Sungguh, dia tidak habis berpikir kenapa dia harus membagi selimut yang dibawanya terhadap seorang _coordinator_ yang dingin yang sudah membunuh berapa banyak dari orangnya.

Athrun terlihat sedang menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sepertinya pemuda Zaft itu kehilangan kata-kata untuk membalas perkataan Cagalli. "Benar, tetapi aku kan tetap bisa merasakan kedinginan."

Tawa Cagalli terdengar begitu keras di tengah derasnya hujan membuat sang ksatria melihatnya dengan penuh tanda tanya. "Kau? Seorang _coordinator?_ Bisa merasakan sebuah emosi?" Kemudian dia menatap Athrun dengan tajam. Sungguh aneh, Athrun yang dijuluki oleh _The Red Knight_ karena tidak terhitung berapa banyak _natural_ dan _coordinator _yang dia bunuh, bisa merinding ketakutan oleh tatapan itu. "Lucu sekali. Katakan itu kepada mereka yang sudah kau bunuh." Sebuah sarkasme terdengar di dalamnya dan pemuda berambut biru itu hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Dengar, aku-"

"Cukup. Kau tidak usah bicara lagi." Cagalli berdiri, masih tetap menyelimuti dirinya dengan kain kering yang dia bawa. Setiap tindakan yang dilakukan gadis itu selalu membuat Athrun penasaran. Dia, yang sebagai seorang _admiral_ di dalam Zaft, selalu tidak bisa menebak apa yang akan dilakukan gadis yang sekarang sudah berdiri di depannya. Ketika jarak di antara mereka sudah cukup dekat, Athrun bisa mengamati keadaan gadis itu. Dia terlihat kecil, jika dibandingkan dirinya, tetapi dia tahu sudah seberapa besar tanggung jawab yang diambilnya. Jika diamati, usia gadis itu terlihat masih muda dibanding dirinya, mungkin masih 16 atau 17 tahun. Kalau di kehidupan yang dulu, mungkin gadis itu sekarang sedang bersekolah dan berkumpul dengan teman-temannya.

Masih memandangi sang gadis, Athrun tidak memperhatikan ketika dia menyuruhnya untuk berputar. "Hei! Aku suruh kau menghadap ke arah luar." Athrun yang kesadarannya kembali memutuskan untuk mengikuti apa yang akan diperintahkan gadis itu. Terkekeh kecil, dia menyadari betapa lemahnya dia terlihat di depan gadis itu.

Tiba-tiba Athrun merasakan kehangatan yang berasal dari punggungnya. Tangan kanannya dipegang oleh sebuah tangan kecil memberikan kehangatan. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa ternyata tangan seseorang itu bisa hangat seperti ini. Api yang berada di dalam bangunan tua itupun tidak bisa mengalahkan kehangatan yang sekarang sedang dia rasakan.

.

Cagalli tahu bahwa pemuda yang berada bersamanya di bangunan itu terlihat merinding karena kedinginan. Walau dia seorang _coordinator_, Cagalli tidak bisa menutup matanya ketika ada orang yang terlihat sengsara di depannya sementara dia bisa menolong. Itu akan melanggar nuraninya. Maka, dengan sangat berat hati, diapun memutuskan untuk membagi selimut yang dia bawa.

Seandainya tidak ada perang seperti ini, Cagalli mungkin akan tersenyum malu karena berdua saja dengan seorang pemuda tampan seperti Athrun dan saling membagi kehangatan. Ya, seandainya saja. Yang dia tidak duga adalah bahwa Athrun sama hangatnya dengan dirinya, tidak ada bedanya. Sebuah perasaan sedih merayap keluar dari hatinya. Kenapa? Kenapa tangannya yang hangat itu bisa merengut begitu banyak nyawa?

"Hei." Akhirnya Cagalli memutuskan untuk memecahkan keheningan itu. Lagipula, dia cukup kasihan karena sedari tadi lelaki itu mencoba memanggilnya, tetapi dia mengabaikannya.

"Hmm?" Tanpa berbalik, Cagalli bisa menyadari adanya gerakan dari kepala Athrun. Mungkin dia mencoba untuk memutar kepalanya tanpa menjauhkan jarak di antara mereka.

"Athrun namamu?" Mulainya dengan suara pelan. Sungguh pertanyaan bodoh. Sudah jelas tadi dia memperkenalkan dirinya adalah Athrun Zala, kenapa juga kau masih bertanya hal itu?

"Memangnya perkenalanku kurang jelas tadi?" Nah kan, kau menggali lubang kuburanmu sendiri, Cagalli.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan." Jawab sang gadis dengan tenang, menutupi kebodohannya tadi. "Siapa yang tahu bahwa kau hanya _impersonator_nya saja."

Sekarang giliran Athrun yang tertawa membuat kedua pipi Cagalli bersemu merah. "Hei! Kau...kau tidak perlu tertawa seperti itu!"

"Maaf." Athrun masih mencoba menahan tawanya sambil memegang perutnya. Rasanya dinginnya malam itu mulai terlupakan. "Hanya saja, kau lucu sekali. Aku? _Impersonator_? Yang benar saja."

"Bisa saja. Kau itu kan _coordinator_." Seketika itu juga tawa Athrun berhenti dan raut wajahnya kembali mengeras.

"Hentikan." bisiknya pelan. "Hentikan menyebutku sebagai _coordinator_ seperti itu. Memangnya kau tidak berpikir bahwa aku juga menanam kebencian kepada kalian para _natural_?" Kali ini suaranya terkesan dingin dan Cagalli sepertinya merasa bersalah membangkitkan sang iblis.

"Maaf." ujarnya pelan. "Aku tahu tidak akan ada artinya melakukan itu semua. Membunuh karena dibunuh, dan dibunuh karena membunuh. Tidak akan ada habisnya, selain menanamkan dendam lebih banyak lagi."

Tersentak kaget mendengar kata-kata yang cukup bijaksana dari seorang gadis, Athrun memutar kepalanya untuk menatap Cagalli yang sekarang sudah berbalik menghadapnya. "Kau tahu?" Dengan perlahan, gadis itu menyentuh tangan Athrun, menaikkannya agar cukup tinggi untuk terlihat. Kemudian dia menyilangkan tangannya dengan tangan Athrun membuat sang _coordinator_ merasakan sebuah perasaan yang belum pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya. "Kau hangat." ujarnya lembut. "Dan selama kehangatan ini masih terasa, kau tidak ada bedanya dengan kami, manusia yang kalian benci." Mata zamrudnya membesar karena terkejut dengan pernyataan barusan, tetapi dia memutuskan untuk diam dan membiarkan sang gadis untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Kami mungkin tidak sempurna seperti kalian, tetapi bukankah justru itu indahnya kehidupan? Saling melengkapi satu sama lain dan membentuk sebuah kesempuranaan? Bukankah itu artinya agar kami, manusia, tidak hidup sendiri dan berbaur satu sama lain? Apa artinya mencapai kesempurnaan dan kesuksesan, tetapi sendirian pada akhirnya?"

Jleb. Mungkin itu yang dirasakan Athrun sekarang. Sendiri. Benarkah dia merasa bahwa dia sendirian? "Athrun." ujar gadis itu perlahan. "Apakah kau kesepian?"

"Aku tidak tahu." jawab yang ditanya dengan lembut, memberikan senyuman hangat yang pernah dia berikan dulu pada ibunya ketika kedamaian masih berada di antara mereka.

"Begitu." Perlahan, tangan mereka terlepas membuat masing-masing di antara mereka merasa ada yang hilang. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" Segera dia membalikkan tubuhnya kembali karena tak sanggup berhadapan dengan sang _coordinator_. Dia mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Terkekeh pelan, Athrun kembali memposisikan tubuhnya seperti semula. "Aku juga bisa bertanya hal yang sama seperti itu pada dirimu, Attha."

"Cagalli."

"Hmm?"

"Maaf, tadi aku hanya terkena emosi sesaat. Panggil saja aku dengan Cagalli."

"Baiklah, Cagalli." Sebuah senyuman lembut kembali terpasang di mukanya. Walau malam itu Athrun hanya mengenakan kaos dalamnya yang tidak berlengan karena bajunya masih basah karena hujan, dan api di ruangan itu mulai redup, dia bisa merasakan secercah kehangatan di dalam dirinya. "Jadi, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini? Seorang diri?"

Cagalli teringat kembali alasan kenapa dia bisa berada di tempat ini. Dia harus menyelamatkan Auel, Sting, dan Stellar, tetapi karena _transporter_nya masih belum bekerja dengan baik, dia harus tercerai berai dengan beberapa temannya. Semoga saja mereka baik-baik saja, pikir Cagalli.

.

_Earth, Archangel, 3 hours ago_

"Cagalli, kau tidak boleh pergi. Biar Shinn dan aku saja yang mengurus masalah ini!" Andrew memperingatkan gadis yang masih keras kepala memaksa untuk menyelamatkan ketiga orang yang berada di belahan dunia sana.

"Andrew, aku harus ikut menyelamatkan mereka. Hanya menambah satu orang saja, tidak masalah bukan? Lagipula, kau tahu aku tidak suka menunggu saja!" Masih bersikukuh melawan Andrew, Cagalli mencoba berargumen dengan Andrew.

Shinn yang tadi berlari dari dapur sekarang sedang berdiri di dalam ruangan _transporter_ mengamati kedua insan di depannya masih bertengkar. Tidak ada waktu lagi, pikirnya. "Hei, mau sampai kapan kalian bertengkar? Selama yang aku tahu, jika kalian terus seperti ini, apa yang mungkin bisa terjadi pada mereka bertiga?"

"Tenang, Shinn. Sting dan Stellar sudah berada bersama dengan Natarle. Lagipula, _transporter_nya juga masih memerlukan waktu sebentar lagi untuk benar-benar pulih. Sembari menunggu, kita biarkan saja Andrew menyakinkan Cagalli untuk tidak ikut." ujar Ramius yang berada di ruangan itu sedari tadi bersama dengan Shinn.

"Ramius, aku mengerti! Tetapi, makin cepat makin baik! Memang kenapa Cagalli tidak boleh ikut serta?"

Raut wajah Ramius mendadak menjadi murung. "Aku merasakan firasat yang tidak enak. Lagipula–" ujarnya pelan lagi sambil menatap kedua insan yang masih asyik berargumen itu. " –_transporter_ yang sekarang hanya bisa mengangkut dua orang. Jika membawa lebih dari itu, aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa terjadi." Shinn mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Baiklah." Terdengar nada kekalahan dari suara Andrew. Sepertinya dia sudah tidak tahu lagi bagaimana harus menghadapi gadis pirang yang berada di depannya itu. Memang sudah susah kalau mau mengubah keputusan seorang Cagalli. "Tapi, kau harus mengikuti apapun kataku dan jangan menciptakan kekacauan."

Cagalli menyengir lebar. "Tenang saja. Serahkan padaku!"

Dan tiga jam kemudian, dia berada di tempat yang dia tahu bukanlah Indonesia, bukan tempat di mana dia seharusnya berada. Seandainya saja dia mengikuti kata-kata Andrew dan masih menetap di Archangel. Tidak! Dia tidak boleh menyesal dengan keputusan yang sudah dibuatnya. Lagipula, lihat sisi positifnya, dia bisa mengelilingi tempat yang belum pernah dia datangi sebelumnya. Sepertinya, tempat ini belum begitu mendapat dampak dari peperangan besar itu. Bangunan-bangunan tinggi masih berdiri kokoh dan tidak terlihat puing-puing di antaranya. Tetapi, aura kehidupan sudah tidak terasa. Para penghuni negara itu mungkin sudah lari ke tempat yang aman, atau mungkin...

...sudah terbunuh dalam peperangan.

Cagalli merinding. Untung dia selalu membawa perlengkapan alih-alih ini terjadi. Dalam tasnya sudah terdapat senter, _card_, selimut, korek, dan pengobatan pertama. Sayang hari itu dia tidak membawa baju ganti seperti biasanya karena dia terlalu terburu-buru. Tak lama hujanpun turun.

Tik. Bermula dari rintik-rintik dan Cagalli masih bisa mengatasinya, tetapi tak lama, tetesan itu menjadi besar dan hujan semakin deras. Mengutuki nasibnya itu, dia segera mencari tempat berteduh yang cukup aman. Dia tidak mau demam hanya karena hal seperti ini. "Tsck." Diapun berlari memasuki gedung yang terlihat tinggi dan tua.

Gedung yang bertuliskan _Hongkong University_™.

.

_Earth, Hongkong, 1 hour ago…_

Terdengar derap langkah kaki di luar ruangan Cagalli sedang berdiam. Segera mematikan api agar tidak ada cahaya dalam ruangan itu, Cagalli bersembunyi di balik pintu. Mencoba menahan nafasnya agar tidak terdengar suara, Cagalli membiasakan dirinya dalam kegelapan. Suara hujan masih terdengar dari luar membuatnya mempertajam indera pendengarannya.

"Aku yakin tadi aku melihat cahaya berasal dari sini." Cagalli tidak bisa melihat sosok itu dengan baik, tetapi dari suaranya, dia yakin bahwa pemilik suara itu adalah seorang pria. Dengan hati-hati dia meraih pisau yang dia letakkan di dalam sepatunya. Mempertaruhkan semua hal yang pernah dia pelajari, dia menyerang sosok itu membuat pemilik suara tadi terjatuh ke lantai dan terkejut.

Cagalli memposisikan dirinya berada di atas pemilik suara tersebut dan meletakkan pisaunya di leher sosok itu, tetapi tiba-tiba saja, dalam sekejap, posisi mereka sudah terbalik. Cagalli berada di bawah, sementara sosok itu berada di atasnya menahan pisau yang masih diarahkan Cagalli kepadanya. Dia terus melawan dan tak akan membiarkan dirinya kalah oleh orang yang bahkan tidak dia ketahui identitasnya itu. Ketika terdengar suara guntur yang menggelegar dan kilat yang memberikan sedikit cahaya pada ruangan itu, sang _natural_ bisa melihat sosok yang berada di atasnya sekarang.

Athrun Zala.

Kalau dia tidak salah ingat, itu adalah namanya. Seorang _Red Knight_ yang sudah membunuh ribuan bahkan mungkin jutaan _natural_. Sial, jika pemuda itu yang menjadi lawannya, maka dia hanya mempunyai kesempatan yang kecil sekali untuk menang.

"Hei. Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun terhadap dirimu. Jika aku berdiri, apakah kau janji kau tidak akan memberontak lagi?" Suaranya terdengar lembut membuat Cagalli bertanya-tanya apa pemuda yang ada di hadapannya ini sama dengan pemuda yang berdiri di medan perang dan membunuh begitu banyak jiwa itu?

Perlahan dia mengangguk, lagipula dia tahu bahwa sangat kecil kemungkinan untuk melawan Athrun. Dia –Cagalli– memang tidak kenal menyerah, tetapi bukan berarti dia harus melakukan tindakan nekad di mana kemungkinan dia menang mendekati nol bukan? Dia bukan orang yang mencari mati. "Apakah kau membawa korek?"

Dia tidak menjawab, melainkan membuka kembali buku yang tadi dia tutup dan seketika itu juga api mulai keluar dari dalam buku tersebut. "Kau? Cagalli?"

.

_Earth, Hongkong, thirty minutes earlier..._

Athrun tidak percaya bahwa yang baru saja menyerangnya adalah Cagalli, sang _Goddes of Victory_, musuh para _coordinator_. Pamor Cagalli sebagai _natural_ pertama yang berhasil lolos dari serangan maut di ORB sudah tidak asing lagi. Seorang diri dia melawan begitu banyak _coordinator_ yang menghadangnya untuk keluar dari gedung ORB yang dikelilingi oleh _coordinator_ berseragam merah. Jika berseragam merah, artinya _coordinator_ itu sudah cukup tinggi dan sudah mampu mengontrol kekuatan mereka masing-masing. Dan Cagalli adalah satu-satunya yang berhasil melalui itu semua. Hal itu membuat semua _coordinator_ bertanya-tanya tentang identitas Cagalli. Mereka berpikir, bagaimana seorang gadis _natural_ biasa bisa melawan mereka semua hanya bermodalkan nekad, pistol kecil, dan pisau? Dan sejak saat itulah julukannya sebagai _Goddes of Victory_ melekat pada dirinya.

Jika orang berada pada posisi Athrun sekarang, pasti tidak ada seorang _coordinator_pun yang percaya bahwa gadis yang kelihatannya lemah ini bisa melawan sekelompok kawannya. Karena sekarang gadis ini terlihat tidak berdaya. Dia terlihat begitu lemah dan sepertinya tidak percaya bahwa baru saja dikalahkan oleh sang _coordinator_. "Athrun Zala." Dia dapat mendengar namanya didesis pelan oleh gadis yang sekarang duduk di seberangnya dan dibatasi oleh api yang berasal dari buku.

"Jadi, seorang _Goddes of Victory_pun bisa kalah oleh seorang _coordinator_?" Athrun tidak bermaksud menguji kesabaran Cagalli, tetapi dia tidak tahan untuk menggoda gadis itu.

"Bukan urusanmu, _Red Knight_." Tanpa menghiraukan kata-katanya barusan, gadis itu berjalan mengambil tas ranselnya dan mengeluarkan selembar selimut. Semburat merah muncul di pipi Athrun ketika melihat gadis itu melepas bajunya untuk dikeringkan. Sang ksatria bisa melihat kulit mulus sang gadis yang dipenuhi dengan luka-luka yang berasal dari beberapa pertarungan yang diikuti gadis itu.

Merasakan hawa dingin mulai menusuk dirinya, sang pemuda juga mengikuti gadis itu untuk melepas bajunya yang basah dan mengerikannya dekat perapian. Otot-otot bisep dan trisepnya yang terlatih terlihat. Tubuhnya benar-benar dibentuk dengan baik membuat lelaki manapun pasti merasa iri. Tetapi, berbeda dengan Cagalli, Athrun tidak membawa apa-apa bersama dengan dirinya saat itu. Dia terlalu terburu-buru untuk menuju ke Jepang untuk bertemu dengan _orang itu_, tetapi di tengah jalan dia malah terkena arus aliran waktu dan tempat yang membelok sehingga jadilah dia terdampar di negara ini.

Setelah mendapat informasi yang cukup dari Zaft mengenai keberadaan _orang itu_, Athrun memutuskan untuk segera berangkat dan tidak menghabiskan waktu lagi, suatu keputusan yang dia sesali ketika dia tidak mempunyai apapun untuk menghangatkannya sekarang selain daripada api yang berasal dari buku itu. Entah kenapa, melihat Cagalli membuat dia teringat akan seseorang. Ya, _orang itu_. _Dia_ juga memiliki mata bening seperti Cagalli, hanya bedanya kalau yang dimiliki Cagalli adalah amber, yang dimiliki _pria_ itu adalah _amethyst _yang indah.

Diam dalam keheningan membuat Athrun untuk mencoba mengamati kembali gadis itu. Gadis itu terlihat mengantuk dan ingin sekali memejamkan matanya, tetapi sepertinya dia masih belum cukup percaya pada Athrun untuk melepaskan pandangannya dari pemuda itu. Sepertinya, ini akan menarik.

.

_Earth, Hongkong, present time…_

"Aku terkena aliran arus yang membelok." jawab Athrun terhadap pertanyaan Cagalli tadi. "Aku bermaksud pergi ke Jepang." lanjutnya lagi. "Untuk menemui seseorang, tetapi sepertinya tranpsorternya sedikit tidak beres sehingga aku terdampar di tempat ini."

Suara tertawa kecil yang berasal dari Cagalli membuat Athrun bingung. "Lucu, aku juga mengalami hal yang sama, tetapi aku bermaksud pergi ke Indonesia."

"Indonesia?" Athrun mengangkat alisnya, walau gadis itu tidak bisa melihatnya. "Untuk apa kau ke negara itu?"

"Aku bisa menanyakan hal yang sama pada dirimu, Athrun Zala. Untuk apa kau ke Jepang?" Suaranya terdengar dingin dan serius. Mungkin pemuda itu telah salah memilih topik.

"Untuk mencari seseorang, kau?" Tetapi dia masih bisa menyembunyikannya dengan baik dan balik bertanya kepada sang gadis.

Menghela nafas pelan, dia menjawab, "Menolong temanku." Dia kembali teringat alasan sesungguhnya dia menaiki _transporter_ itu. Dia bersedih karena tidak berhasil menolong temannya padahal justru karena itulah dia bersikukuh untuk ikut, walau Andrew sudah melarangnya berkali-kali dengan alasan _transporter_nya masih belum cukup untuk membawa tiga orang menembus aliran waktu dan tempat. Satu yang menjadi pikirannya.

Kenapa...

Kenapa dia yang harus terhempas dari aliran waktu itu? Kenapa bukan Shinn atau Andrew yang terdampar di tempat ini dan bertemu dengan Athrun? Dan kenapa? Kenapa Athrun juga mengalami hal yang sama?

.

Menyadari bahwa sepertinya gadis itu termenung dalam pikirannya, Athrun mencoba menghibur. "Hei. Temanmu pasti akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula, dia temanmu kan? Percayalah padanya." Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja langit-langit di ruangan itu terlihat menarik dan membuat Athrun terus menatapnya. Tanpa berbalik, dia bisa merasakan gadis itu mengangguk pelan tanda bahwa dia setuju atau mengerti perkataan Athrun barusan.

"Cagalli." ujarnya lagi.

"Hmm?" Kali ini sepertinya gadis itu sudah mulai melembut.

"Berapa umurmu?"

Hening sejenak.

"16 tahun. Kau?"

Ternyata benar dugaannya, gadis itu masih muda –sama seperti dirinya. "17 tahun."

Dia merasakan adanya gerakan dari belakang. "Tidak mungkin!" teriaknya. "Kau cuma beda 1 tahun denganku saja? Kau pasti bercanda!" Memeluk selimutnya dengan erat, gadis itu berdiri dan meneriaki Athrun yang sudah berbalik dan sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. Apa ada yang salah dengan perkataannya? Tidak.

"Hei, aku juga bisa bilang hal yang sama. Berarti kau masih berusia 14 tahun ketika kau melawan para _coordinator_ itu?"

Ups. Sepertinya dia telah salah mengungkit topik. Hal itu terlihat dengan jelas dari raut muka Cagalli yang menjadi serius. Gadis itu kemudian memposisikan dirinya kembali seperti semula. Keheningan sekali lagi berada di antara mereka. "13 tahun."

"Ha?"

"Kali pertama aku membunuh _coordinator_. 13 tahun. Itu usiaku." Hening. "Dan 2 tahun yang lalu? Aku tidak tahu setan apa yang merasukiku saat aku melihat mereka membunuh ayahku dengan keji."

"Maaf." Athrun tidak tahu bahwa hal itu bisa membuat Cagalli merasa sedih. Dia merasa bersalah mengangkat topik yang tabu itu.

"Dia bukan ayah kandungku." Gadis itu memulainya dengan pelan. "Tetapi dia menjagaku layaknya seorang anak."

Hening.

"5 tahun. Itu usiaku saat dia mengambilku dari panti asuhan. Aku tidak tahu siapa orang tuaku, tetapi aku sudah menganggap Ayah Uzumi seperti ayahku sendiri. Dia juga menjagaku dengan baik dan mendidikku agar aku tetap hidup." Dia mengambil nafas sejenak untuk beristirahat. "Jadi, kau bisa bayangkan apa yang akan kau lakukan jika dia mati di hadapanmu demi melindungi dirimu dari para _coordinator_ yang tidak berperasaan itu."

Athrun tahu bahwa ada sebagian –bahkan hampir semua _coordinator_ menganggap rendah manusia biasa dan ingin menghancurkannya. Bagi mereka, _natural_ mengacaukan kesempurnaan yang telah mereka bangun dan mereka tidak akan segan-segan untuk menghancurkannya. "5 tahun ya?" Dia bergumam pelan mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi saat dia berusia sama. "Saat itu, ibuku meninggal. Dia tidak terbunuh, tidak. Dia terkena penyakit yang tidak bisa disembuhkan. Aku menangis, meneriakkan ibuku terus menerus dan bertanya-tanya kenapa ayahku tidak datang untuk menolongnya. Karena tidak bisa melawan penyakitnya lagi, diapun meninggal, di depan mataku sambil mengucapkan kalimat, "Jangan benci ayahmu."."

Tiba-tiba dia bisa merasakan kehangatan berasal dari tangannya. Diliriknya tangan Cagalli sedang menggenggam tangannya erat seolah-olah sedang menguatkannya. Dia tidak tahu kenapa _transporter_nya bisa rusak dan membelokkan aliran waktu, tetapi dia tidak menyesal sebab karena itu, dia bisa bertemu Cagalli dan mengingatkannya kembali akan kehangatan yang pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya. Mungkin, takdir sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk mereka, tetapi saat itu mereka tidak peduli karena mereka sama-sama telah menuju ke dunia mimpi.

.

_I wish for the time to stop._

_._

_Earth, Indonesia, 0630 hours_

Meer Campbell adalah nama lengkap gadis berambut merah muda panjang yang memakai baju yang sedikit terbuka itu. Dia juga adalah gadis yang menemukan Auel di antara puing-puing tadi. Saat itu, dia sedang duduk di sebelah Auel yang terbaring di kasurnya, menggantikan handuk dingin yang dia letakkan di kepala pemuda itu. Sebuah senyuman kecil terpasang di wajahnya. Dia tidak sabar untuk melihat warna mata milik pemuda itu. Dia tidak sabar untuk mendengar suaranya. Ya, dia sungguh tidak sabar untuk menanyakan identitas pemuda itu.

Tak lama, pintu kamar itu terbuka memperlihatkan seorang gadis yang mirip sekali dengan dirinya kecuali gadis yang ini memakai baju yang sedikit lebih tertutup dan penjepit rambut yang dipakainya berbentuk dua kilat bersamaan sementara yang digunakan Meer adalah berbentuk bintang. "Lacus?" Meer memanggil nama saudara kembarnya dengan lembut.

Gadis yang bernama Lacus itu membawa sebuah nampan yang terdapat gelas berisi air minum dan piring yang di atasnya terdapat roti isi. "Aku bawakan ini kalau-kalau pemuda itu sudah bangun." Pemuda yang dimaksud tentunya Auel yang masih belum membuka matanya semenjak mereka menemukannya. Semua luka yang dimiliki pria itu sudah diobati oleh Meer dengan baik. Tentu saja sebab Meer adalah seorang perawat sehingga mengobati orang itu adalah makanan sehari-harinya. "Terima kasih, Lacus." jawab Meer dengan lembut sembari mengambil nampan itu dari tangan Lacus untuk kemudian meletakannya di meja yang berada di sebelah tempat tidur.

"Bagaimana dia?" tanya Lacus sementara Meer sedang meletakkan nampan tersebut.

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Meer menjawab. "Impulsnya mulai stabil, tetapi masih belum ada tanda-tanda kalau dia akan bangun."

"Dia _coordinator _itu kan?" ujar Lacus pelan. Tentu mereka sudah melihat selebaran yang disebarkan di jalanan yang memasang wajah Auel dan lainnya. Menyembunyikannya adalah hal yang cukup berisiko bagi mereka, tetapi Meer bersikokoh untuk merawatnya sampai pemuda itu sadar. Dan lagi, Lacus juga tidak mungkin membiarkan orang yang terluka itu begitu saja, meskipun dia dicari-cari.

Dari poster di jalan itu, mereka menduga bahwa nama pemuda itu adalah Auel. Hal yang menarik dari Lacus adalah pergelangan tangan lelaki itu. Di bagian dalam pergelangan tangan kirinya terdapat _barcode_ yang akan muncul untuk menunjukkan bahwa mereka adalah _coordinator_. Tetapi yang menarik adalah, _barcode_ itu seperti digores dengan pisau tajam seolah dia ingin menghapus _barcode_ tersebut. Dan memang hal itu cukup berhasil untuk menutupinya, tetapi meninggalkan bekas luka yang mengerikan.

Dalam pikiran saudara kembar itu terdapat satu pertanyaan yang sama, Kenapa lelaki itu mau berkhianat?

"Urgh..." Suara erangan dari pemuda itu membuat Meer segera berlari menghampirinya.

.

Auel tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi. Hal pertama yang dilihat ketika dia membuka matanya adalah melihat Lacus Clyne dengan seorang gadis yang tidak dia ketahui namanya. Dia tahu siapa itu Lacus Clyne, anak dari Siegel Clyne yang cukup berpengaruh dalam dunia politik _coordinator_. Terlebih Lacus juga terkenal karena suara bidadarinya yang membuat siapapun mendengarnya merasa tenang. Yang menjadi pertanyaannya adalah, siapa gadis yang sangat mirip Lacus itu? Kenapa dia berada begitu dekat sekali dengan dirinya dan memandangnya dengan tatapan khawatir?

"Kau sudah sadar." Suaranya berbeda dengan Lacus. Gadis ini memiliki suara sedikit lebih tinggi dan lebih ceria dari Lacus – bukan berarti dia tidak menyukainya.

Perlahan, dia memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk, tetapi luka di perutnya bekas tembakan tadi membuatnya mengerang kesakitan. "Urgh."

"Jangan bergerak dulu. Lukamu masih belum sembuh sepenuhnya." Gadis itu mendorong Auel untuk tidur kembali. "Bukan berarti sebagai _coordinator_, lukamu akan sembuh dengan sekejap."

Mendengar gadis itu menyebutnya _coordinator_ membuat Auel menarik gadis itu dekat dengan wajahnya sehingga jika dilihat dari posisi Lacus, mereka seperti sedang berciuman. Auel merasakan tatapan kebingungan dari gadis itu seperti tidak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan Auel terhadapnya. Mata _amethyst_nya yang menyadarkan Auel. Dia adalah gadis yang menyelamatkannya kemarin. Seorang yang dia kira adalah bidadari yang turun dari langit untuk menjemput dirinya.

.

Lacus merasakan bahaya ketika Auel sudah menarik Meer mendekat ke arahnya. Dia tidak dapat mendengar apa yang dibisikkan (kalaupun ada) oleh Auel kepada diri Meer, tetapi saudara kembarnya itu terlihat tenang-tenang saja, berbeda dengan Lacus yang sudah ketakutan. "Meer." ujarnya pelan.

"Hei! Kau itu masih sakit, jangan banyak gerak dulu!" Dia menepok tangan Auel yang membuat Auel tersentak kaget karena dengan mudahnya gadis itu melepaskan genggamannya. "Urgh...kenapa kau tidak bisa jadi pasien yang baik sih?" Meer menekan Auel untuk berbaring kembali dan menyelimuti tubuh pemuda tersebut.

"Lukaku?" ujar pemuda itu dengan pelan, mencoba untuk melupakan bahwa baru saja seorang gadis melepaskan genggamannya.

Seketika itu juga muka sang perawat itu memerah. Dia tentu mengerti maksud Auel. Luka yang ada di perutnya juga semua yang ada di tubuhnya sudah dirawat oleh Meer yang artinya dia harus melihat tubuh Auel setengah telanjang. Dia masih bisa mengingat betapa dia terkagum karena tubuh pemuda itu yang begitu sempurna. "Aku sudah membalut lukanya." jawab Meer dengan pelan. "Habis, kalau tidak kau bisa kehabisan darah nanti."

"Urgh." Kedua saudara kembar itu bisa melihat bahwa Auel sepertinya sedang berpikir sesuatu. "Terima kasih." Akhirnya setelah berkelut dengan dirinya, diapun mengucapkan terima kasih kepada gadis itu.

Kalau tadi muka Meer berwarna merah muda, sekarang kedua pipinya sudah bersemu merah seperti tomat. Dia seperti seorang anak remaja (memang dia masih remaja) yang baru saja memberikan sebuah kotak bento kepada orang yang disukainya dan menerima ucapan terima kasih darinya. Apalagi suara pemuda itu sangat lembut dan menghanyutkan, gadis mana yang tidak akan luluh? "Err...sa- sama-sama." Meer mengutuki dirinya yang tidak bisa mengucapkan kata-kata dengan baik. Dan dia sangat membenci dirinya yang memutuskan untuk memandang ke arah Auel yang sedang tersenyum lembut kepada dirinya. Sungguh suatu keputusan yang salah, karena sekarang wajahnya sudah benar-benar merah dan membuat kedua insan di ruangan itu khawatir.

"Meer? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Lacus yang mulai mendekat ke arahnya.

"Ti- tidak apa-apa nee-san." Meer mencoba menjawab dengan tegas dan berdiri menghadap ke arah saudaranya itu.

Dan itu menjawab pertanyaan Auel tentang siapa gadis itu. Dia adalah Meer Campbell, saudara kembar Lacus. Gadis yang juga memiliki suara seindah Lacus. Hanya saja, gadis itu lebih suka ke arah lagu yang sedikit ceria sementara Lacus ke arah lagu yang sedikit _mellow_. Sebuah senyuman terpasang di raut mukanya melihat kedua gadis di depannya itu. Meer sedang menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal sementara saudara yang satu lagi tersenyum lembut dan masih mencoba menenangkannya. _Well_, mungkin yang lain sekarang sedang mencarinya, tapi Auel rasa tidak ada salahnya jika dia beristirahat sejenak dan menghabiskan waktu dengan mereka –terutama _gadis itu_. Stellar sedang bersama Sting, dan _Archangel_ pasti sudah mengirimkan beberapa orang untuk menolong mereka –termasuk dirinya. Yah, dia juga masih capek, jadi, biarkan saja dulu dia menikmati waktu ini. Melihat mereka berdua membuat dia lupa bahwa mereka masih berada dalam peperangan yang belum berakhir dan hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

.

_I wish for happiness, Lord._

.

_Earth, Indonesia, 0901 hours_

"Sepertinya mereka sudah datang." ujar wanita pemilik rumah di mana Sting membawa Stellar untuk diobati tadi. Dia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan membuka pintu ruangan tersebut. Di balik pintu itu terlihat Andrew dan Shinn yang baru saja datang dari _transporter_. Shinn tidak menghiraukan Andrew yang masih membereskan _transporter. _Dia segera berlari masuk melewati wanita itu menuju ke arah Stellar yang sedang terbaring dan bahkan mengabaikan Sting yang sedang duduk termenung di dekat gadis itu.

Sekejap rasa khawatir itu hilang diganti sebuah rasa kelegaan karena gadis itu tidak kenapa-kenapa. Dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya bahwa dia akan selalu menjaga gadis itu. Bahkan saat dia dan kedua saudaranya memutuskan untuk pergi ke Indonesia menjaga markas _Archangel_ yang ada di sana, Shinn tidak henti-hentinya memikirkan dirinya dan sesekali mengunjungi mereka bahkan sampai membuat _transporter_ mereka rusak karena terus digunakan.

"Shinn." Sting memanggil pemuda pemilik mata _ruby_ itu dengan pelan. "Maaf." ujarnya pelan. Dia tahu bahwa seberapapun kata maaf yang dia keluarkan, apa yang terjadi sudah tidak akan bisa berubah.

Mendengar permintaan maaf dari orang yang duduk di sebelahnya sekarang membuat Shinn menjadi naik darah. Dia menarik kerah pemuda berambut hijau itu dan membuat saudara Stellar itu berdiri. "Maaf? Kau pikir dengan maaf semua bisa baik-baik saja, hah? Apa yang ada di pikiranmu saat kau mencoba untuk menerobos masuk ke markas itu tanpa persiapan? Kalau mau mati, mati saja sendiri, jangan ajak mereka ikut serta!" Shinn terus berteriak dalam amarah kepada Sting tanpa mempedulikan kalau suaranya bisa saja membangunkan Stellar yang sedang tidur.

Sting tidak mengatakan apapun dan membiarkan pemuda berambut hitam itu melampiaskan amarahnya. "Shinn, tenangkan dirimu." ujar wanita pemilik rumah itu. "Aku tidak mau ada keributan di sini. Kalau mau berkelahi, sana di luar saja!"

"Urr." Terdengar suara dari arah Stellar yang mulai sadar dan membuat Shinn melepaskan genggamannya dari kerah Sting dan membuat pemuda yang terlihat putus asa itu jatuh ke tempat duduknya tadi. Mereka segera mendekat ke arah gadis itu sementara Andrew sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan wanita pemilik rumah itu.

"Shinn?" ujarnya pertama kali ketika melihat sepasang mata _ruby_ itu di depannya. "Sting?"

"Stellar." Sting mengucapkannya dengan rasa lega karena akhirnya saudaranya sadar juga.

Tanpa aba-aba, Shinn segera memeluk Stellar dan gadis yang mulanya terlihat bingung itu kemudian membalas pelukannya. "Nee, nee, Shinn tidak sakit kan? Stellar tidak apa-apa kok." Gadis pirang itu menyapu matanya ke semua sudut ruangan dan menyadari ada seseorang yang hilang. "Eh? Auel-niisan mana?"

Hening. Tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu. Baru saja Sting hendak menjelaskan di mana keberadaan Auel, dia disela oleh Andrew.

"Shinn."

"Apa?" Shinn menjawabnya tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

"Cagalli tidak ada." Dan itu cukup membuat pemuda itu melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Stellar dan menatap Andrew dengan tajam.

"Apa maksudmu dengan tidak ada? Dia ada bersama dengan kita kan tadi?" Suara Shinn terdengar keras dan khawatir.

"Tadi, tapi sekarang dia tidak ada. Sepertinya guncangan tadi menandakan bahwa Cagalli terdampar dalam arus aliran waktu dan tempat yang lain."

"Sudah kau coba untuk hubungi _card_-nya?" Andrew mengangguk. "Cih, sial! Belum selesai satu masalah, sudah muncul masalah lain. Jadi sekarang bagaimana?"

"Lebih baik kalian selesaikan dulu urusan kalian yang pertama. Selamatkan Auel, lagipula julukan _Goddes of Victory_ yang diberikan Cagalli bukan tanpa arti." Akhirnya wanita itu mengeluarkan pendapatnya, memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka. "Tapi." Dia memulainya dengan nada yang sedikit tajam. "Kalian harus siap-siap jika terjadi sesuatu pada dirinya."

.

_Hope for the best and prepare for the worst_

.

eL : 15 halaman, 15! Mungkin ini adalah chapter terpanjang yang pernah eL buat..sungguh eL tidak menyangka kalau eL bisa membuatnya sampai sepanjang ini! Aduh, seandainya kalian beneran datang ke Indo..eL pasti udah melukin Auel ama Sting deh...minta foto bareng semua chara GS...urgh...seandainya itu bisa terjadi T^T

Sting : Akhirny ada juga author yang memasukkanku dalam cerita, walau cuma sekilas.

eL : ohoho...aku kan menepati janjiku, lagian kau akan memegang peranan yang cukup penting untuk beberapa chapter berikutnya.

Sting : T^T makasih, makasih (peluk eL yang lagi mesem-mesem)

eL : Wuhu! Oh ya, eL tahu kalo adegan Asucaga di sini mirip banget dengan episode 25 (?), tetapi eL rasa itu adegan paling romantis dan paling pas buat cerita ini, yah walau eL ubah-ubah dikit seperti tempat dan cara mereka bertemu...hoho...tapi emang eL lagi pengen bikin cerita mereka sih...semoga Asucaganya cukup ya XDDD

Kira : Kenapa kali ini aku tidak tampil ya?

eL : Sabar ya, habisnya kau kan lagi dikurung di dalam ruanganmu sebab Cagalli meninggalkanmu demi menyelamatkan Sting.

Athrun : WTH? Sting? Aku tidak salah dengar?

eL : err...iya? Yah, pokoknya tunggu saja di chapter berikutnya, ok? ;)

Athrun : Eh, tunggu...maksudnya ap? Hei!

eL : *ngacir* Oh ya, apakah konfliknya cukup? Atau masih kurang?

Auel : Bersediakah kalian mereview buat eL? Tq sebelumny ya ^^ Oh, ini ada sedikit cuplikan untuk chapter berikutnya. Psst...jangan kasih tahu eL ya...ok?

* * *

"Sudahlah Meyrin, lupakan saja dia. Tidak ada untungnya kalau kau tetap mengingatnya seperti itu!"

"Mudah bagi kakak untuk bilang begitu! Kakak kan tidak patah hati seperti aku! 3 tahun kak! 3 tahun aku bersama dengan dirinya, mencoba menjadi apa yang diinginkannya dan dia menolakku!"

"Mey..."

-x-

"Namamu Auel kan?"

"Iya."

"Boleh aku bertanya?"

"Kalau aku bisa menjawabnya, silahkan."

"Kenapa kau berkhianat?"

"Karena-"

"Hmm?"

"Karena itulah yang diinginkan oleh diri_nya_."

-x-

"Kurasa kita harus berpisah di sini dulu ya, _Goddes of Victory_."

"Sudah kukatakan hentikan memanggilku dengan julukan seperti itu, _Red Knight_."

"Kau juga harus menghentikannya."

"Setelah kau tentunya."

"Sampai berjumpa lagi Cagalli."

"Sayonara, Athrun."

"Kali berikutnya kita bertemu–"

" –kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi."

"Mungkin. Hari esok siapa yang tahu?"

-x-

eL : AUEL! Itu kan cerita untuk chapter berikutnya...darimana kau mendapatkannya?

Auel : Err...ya sudah ya semua...jangan lupa review untuk eL...aku lari dulu...hehe...tha2

**Review?**


End file.
